Electric Revolution
by Reinforced Network
Summary: Year 3-PLUS! The power of the storm. She was the Girl-Who-Lived. Just a witch. But she had gained new powers beyond magic. She gained the state of matter, electricity. She was left in the city alone, but she became an empress. The magical world returned to find their saviour, but instead they find a girl who will change their world. Morgana Evans would be no ones hero or villain.
1. The City of the Ionic Storm

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT think I own Harry Potter, let me just check my portfolio… nope, not mine._

**Electric Revolution**

**Chapter 1**

**The City of the Ionic Strom**

Morgana Evans was her given name. But she had also taken a name that suited her too. After all, names held power, or something like that. She figured she watched too many cheesy TV shows, but having super powers herself, she couldn't be too careful about these things. Therefore, she took the name, Plasma, just in case. She had seen so many odd things in her short years that she was a little superstitious. Though, that didn't mean she used the name much. She liked the name her mother had given her because it was from her mother.

She chose Plasma rather than something like Lightning or Thunder as it was more neutral, or unisex. It sounded more right than anything else, but different. She was smart enough to know that plasma was supercharged ionic matter, which went hand in hand with her powers. That was how she was different to 'normal' people, and was why she could easily believe in the unbelievable.

She had just turned thirteen years old. Yesterday was her birthday. It was not such a great day as she had no family left. Her parents had died when she was a small defenceless baby. She didn't really have friends either to celebrate with. Her friends were more like acquaintances, or people she had saved or helped in exchange for their help, if she wasn't just feeling helpful at the time, which happened sometimes when she was helping someone from a filthy 'man' or one of her 'enemies'. She had lived alone on the streets of London for a long time now and even allies became fleeting.

Though, she supposed her life could have been worse. She could have still been with 'them'. They were her only living relatives, and she would use the word relatives with a grain of salt. She had grown to hate them with a passion as they hated her from day one, bitter and twisted because they hated her mother and father, and because of that they were petty hateful fools. She hadn't known why back then, but when she got her powers she grew suspicious that their hate and fear grew so vast. Could her parents have had powers too? Was that why she survived and gained her new powers instead of dying like everyone else did?

She couldn't give any other reason, but she got used to being alone. She didn't think it was too bad, but she would have loved to share her life with someone special. But it was kind of freeing compared to what she had before becoming a homeless annoyance to society, or whatever the losers of this world would call her. She did okay by herself, but she always had a feeling that there was more to her life, her world. She hoped that she would have some greater purpose. She hoped that she could change the world one bit at a time, so that one day she would be accepted for who she was, not what others would want her to be.

She had been alone in the city since the incident. It happened quite a while back when she was eight years old. The Ray Sphere. That was what it was called! It was her saving grace! It was her life, and she loved it without knowing because it saved her a painful life as a weak puppet of self-loathing, to death, destitute and to someone far below her standing.

She came across the sphere when her 'family' had 'lost' her in London. Yes. They did make a habit out of losing her, but she always managed to find them again. It seemed like magic at the time, but she could never even utter that word in front of them.

The Dursley's had a phobia to anything abnormal. She guessed to them, abnormal was having your parents die on you, or something like that. If she ever saw those good for nothing Dursley's again she would fry them, and leave their burnt corpses on the underground. Not that she expected to ever see them willingly entering the city again, knowing that she could be there somewhere, waiting to claim her vengeance.

Honestly, if she wanted to hunt them down and kill them, fry them, or torment them or something. It would not be hard to find them. She bet they still lived in the same suburb in Surry as they did when they dumped her, which was their stupidity if she did decide to kill them one day. The thought of what they would look like if she knocked on the door made her smile and contemplate finding them just for that alone, but then she would have to kill them. The look, and then the suffering she would bring to them was something that could always make her squirm slightly with excitement. The mere thought of killing them made her feel happy.

They finally abandoned her in the City of London all alone after it happened. The Ray Sphere housed electromagnetic mutagenic energies. It was the power over electricity, lightning, pure undiluted plasma. She should know. She could create a concentrated beam capable of cutting through anything from bone to steel.

She had met a strange young woman with fierce red hair and crimson eyes. That should have been a giveaway that not all was right. The woman had given Morgana a pack with the sphere inside with a cell phone. She offered the innocent child money to deliver it somewhere. Morgana wasn't stupid, but she wanted money. Then she could have brought brand new things, like pretty clothes, and glasses for her little green eyes as she couldn't see well like the other children at school and the Dursley's didn't care.

Morgana would admit that she probably shouldn't have accepted the job, just because her relatives had conveniently lost her again. Sure the clothes she wanted were pretty, but the risk wasn't worth it. Well, she would have thought that, thinking about the scum that walked around the city because what was worth it was the power she received. So, a few hundred people were seriously injured or killed, she was free, and it wasn't like it was her fault. She didn't activate the bomb, she was too young to know any better, no matter how clever she was.

It had saved her life in many ways; they were selfish in many more, but she didn't care, she deserved to have a future and to have some hope. It had freed her from the Dursley's, and she couldn't have been more thankful that sometimes miracles did happen.

The phone rang while Morgana was on her delivery. She answered the phone as the woman had instructed and it was her voice. Her voice was gentle and warm, full of a compassion and kindness Morgana had never received before.

She said just four clear words.

"_Child of the Sky!" she had near whispered over the line._

Then boom! It felt like every molecule in Morgana's body had been torn apart. It was a pain she could never describe, or forget. She had been fried by enough electricity to destroy a small army, and it had taken out several streets and buildings along with London Bridge half collapsing into the Themes. So she knew that when she fried someone with her powers, they didn't know true pain. She couldn't move a muscle in her body and she was suffering severe burns over her whole body.

She passed out shortly after seeing some of the destruction, but that was good for her recovery and meant she didn't have to continue feeling the pain. It was strange to wake up in hospital. The miracle child. The child who was regenerating skin, muscle, and even hair that should never have grown back, but they didn't know of the power seeded deep within waiting to get out to be free. No one could have foreseen what would happen.

She couldn't remember whether she dreamed, but the reality was so much better when she woke. The hospital staff actually fed her for one. However, she had become something else, more, something special, and so, she could be fearless, and make others fear her for once and for all. She was the Goddess of Lightning, Scorch of the Sky, and she wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again.

She had been found bloodied and battered in the centre of the destruction the sphere had brought to the city. She felt a little bad about how many people had died to give her, her powers, but she could live with that, closing her heart to those who would use or abuse her. She had been in a smouldering crater, but that sounded nicer than when she went back to the Dursley's. It was as if some unseen force was making everyone look passed the horror of her family, so they had no choice but to take her, and those who might have objected stayed quiet.

The Dursley's hadn't even come to see her at the hospital, so it was a shock for them to see she had changed. It wasn't much of a change, mainly physical and confidence with an air of strength she never had before. Her hair was a midnight black, darker than it had been before the incident, and her eyes were still a flash of emerald green mixed with some teal that blurred out into the whites. Her body was stronger with slight, but still noticeable tone to her muscle. However, it was the look like a storm that frightened the Dursley's most, and when her eyes would glow electric blue and spark when she was angry.

She would make sparks of blue light dance around her fingers to scare the Dursley's, and maybe she had a great responsibility to use her newfound powers to protect people, but who had ever protected her? The Dursley's used to hit her, torment her, goad and mock her, but with that first spark, they saw the deep water they were treading, and that electrical cables hung over that water. They had seen that they had pushed far enough that she would not, could not be pushed further without risking their lives.

Morgana's power had strengthened her body physically, and gave her more than that; it mentally strengthened her resolve. That was not to mention her command over electricity, from bio and natural, to artificial power. She could do anything she wanted, and become a queen, an empress. She was better than the Dursley's and they feared that, and she enjoyed their fear. It gave her strength to realise that she was more than they could ever hope for. She would make them fear her as she once feared them, and they wouldn't take it as she had, but they would whimper and cry in fear of her, so who were the children?

With her great power Morgana had a beautiful new freedom that she had always longed for, and she became more than a mere mortal. She had the responsibility to use her power how she saw fit. She would never let anyone make her into the victim again. She could be the bully if she wanted. But she would never stoop so low. She knew that she would protect girls from people like them, and anyone who chose to cause them harm.

Then the Dursley's left her, not even pretending that they 'lost' her. She was just a small girl. She could admit to herself that she was left alone and scared, in a scary new world because they finally started fearing her beyond the rational. If it was not for her powers she might have become some filths play thing, but instead she held all of the cards. She had fools and criminal gangs bowing to her, learning from watching them, observing what went on in her city. They gave her whatever she wanted to appease her, or she could end them and leave them in chains outside of a police station, or worse, drained of their electrolytes, dead.

The men in her city sickened her. She had grown away from any thoughts of them – men or boys, she despised them. The fairer of the sex was what made her happy. She had been a hero to the cute girls of her city, and most were willing to let her play with them as a thank you, but she would never force the matter, she was above that, and she had a magnetic personality. It had been nice how she had grown to learn the fine arts of getting cute girls into her bed, or into their bed.

The criminals within the city had grown to fear Morgana and her power, and even more, they started to fear mistreating any girl within my territory, which was widespread. Prostitution of innocent girls had dropped to near nothing because men feared Morgana coming to kill them. They had good reason to fear her taking their lives. She had stopped some who had gotten some fourteen and fifteen year old girls addicted to drugs because they wanted to use that to sell their bodies for sex. Morgana had gotten the girls out and home, hopefully getting them the help they needed and the men died painfully.

Then that brought her, her names or titles. Names had meaning to lots of different people and she chose to take them all. The names had grown to bring her would be enemies fear as if she was the Don of the city, and exploiting any female became an 'at risk of death' activity with a very high risk score, and death was much more feared than life in jail if caught by the police. Even the police new of her legacy, and stayed out of her way for the most part because they knew she wasn't above killing them if they tried to stop her, and those that were 'investigating' her 'murders' conveniently had a knack for being 'incompetent'.

Morgana was _The Lightning Bringer!_ The _Empress of the Storm! The Plasma Goddess! Goddess of the Skies! And even the Hell-Goddess Death Light!_ She liked having names people used to worship and fear her. They were names that brought fear to those who should be fearful, and that brought her pleasure. But to those she protected the names were those of worship and gratitude, and that made her happy.

It amused her to see a foolish man shit themselves as they saw her for the first time, lit up with blue storms of light blazing around her body like the Angel of Death herself. She would show off her power and they would stare in horror. They would see what she could do; her destructive capability and their knees would shake with cold dread.

Then she would amusedly take a cut of their drug deals because she needed the money, or set their slave workers free because she hated exploiters more than anything, especially people traffickers. They stayed clear of London these days, but that didn't mean she wouldn't find a place here and there, and then her will would be done, and the people would be free to go home. She even knew that there were criminals all over the world that stayed clear of her because they had heard, and seen the fear she held over man.

She had become an Urban Legend throughout the city. She was a cautionary tale to all criminals. She knew that the police knew she was the real deal. However, they couldn't admit they had seen a girl who could control electricity in their city, as no one would ever believe them and they would become a laughing stock. To them it was something out of the comic books, only Morgana was no superhero, but more the not-quite villain; she was the antihero.

Morgana remembered when she was weak before her powers. Her uncle used to come home drunk after a bad day of work. He used to blame her for his bad luck. It never occurred to him that he was an uncouth douche bag that believed he was owed everything and nobody liked him, least of all Morgana and that the business dealing had gone bad was because he was a prick and everyone knew it.

Getting the belt hurt, even more so when you knew that you didn't deserve it, and that he did. She had to only think about it for her anger to boil, giving her thoughts of returning for her vengeance. She had gotten broken bones, bruises, welts, and sores because the Dursley's were petty fools. However, even then she had something for them to fear. She healed perfectly within the day, which was her luck or she would have been covered in scars, or dead.

She could heal even faster now. She could pull electricity from nearly anything to close her wounds and take her scars. She was more durable. Stronger. She could jump from the tallest skyscraper without using her powers and crack the concrete, not her head.

Now she refused to let any male touch her out of sheer principle. She supposed Vernon Dursley started her on the road to disliking men, but his greedy, fat, bully of a son could not have helped matters. She still wondered how that fat tub of baby fat had not died of a heart attack with the amount of junk he greedily shoved down his throat.

Morgana was dangerous. There were hardly any who would be willing to do 'business' with her, not that they had a choice if she needed the money. It was mostly girls who wanted to cut her in for their protection from any men, and she would admit that to some of the cuter girls in the city she might have accepted some payment in other areas she had gotten good at. She was their antihero. She didn't give a shit what anyone thought. It got her feeling good, and a warm bed for the night with a cute warm body or two to cuddle with.

Though, Morgana had gotten kind of sick of this cesspool city, or maybe just really bored. There had to be something fun to do. She had tried doing the superhero bit, proper, but that did not work out too well. She guessed she was too cynical to work out as a hero like that. She would have to stick to the antihero bit because she was not really a bad person – well, maybe she was a little, but she wouldn't go out of her way to hurt someone.

Morgana had once protected a whole school bus full of kids before. Okay, so she was partially responsible for the bus slipping off the bridge, but she got it up again. She didn't know whether she could have lived with herself if they had fallen to their doom. They were innocent, and though she would be reluctant to admit it, even the boys were.

She was sitting on the edge of the roof of a tall building, looking out over the city as it brought dusk to the sky, and a peace to her soul. She loved the colours; the Reds, yellows, and oranges. The colours were clouding the sky in a pattern of wild-beauty. The sky reminded her of herself at that moment, streaking with uncontrolled colours.

She smiled gently as she ran her right hand through her straight black hair. Her hair was long, hanging to her waist. It was tied back with a weird spider hairclip a girl gave her as a gift, more grateful than her body was worth, to her at least, to Morgana, she treasured it because it was from her heart. She was into the Goth scene and was on a school fieldtrip when Morgana rescued her from some douche bags that never saw her coming.

Morgana's cute Goth girl was nice, and eager to 'experiment' with her. She tasted sweet. She was a few years older than Morgana was too. Morgana was not sure what she preferred to be honest. In her age range or older than her. They both had great qualities. She supposed it did not matter too much because she loved them all, and that did not make her slutty. It made her awesome with a slight touch of slutty. There was a difference.

Maybe if Morgana went on a trip she could get out of her rut. It would give her something to do. She wanted some cool dreams, and a fun future where she got lots of cute girl-ass. She was so bored. She supposed heading into Surry would be cool. That way she could get her vengeance on the douche bag Dursley's. The thought of the horrors she could inflict made her red lips curl into a grin.

She looked out over the cityscape. She could not help but feel giddy at the thought of leaving. She couldn't wait for some more adventures, and making new friends. The thought of all those damsels she could rescue and seduce, maybe a rich one she could mooch off for a while that would satisfy all of her desires at the click of her fingers.

She would have to use her powers only when necessary outside of the holes and pitfalls she could hide in inside London.

Morgana's bright emerald eyes glowed with blue light slightly as she watched dusk turn to an inky darkness, lit by the streets of her city far below. It was all so depressing and artificial. However, it held an odd beauty, all that power she could feed on, _but even I have limits._

She brush out the creases in her tight, form hugging black top as she stood up on the edge of the roof without a care in the world for how dangerous that was. She was wearing a blue leather jacket over her top, left open with white angle wings on each chest side and a tail of white feathers on the back. She had on some baggy beige combat hipsters over her legs and tight to her tight butt with black belt hugging her hips holding brown suede pockets, and finally brown walking boots on her small feet for comfort.

She had a baggy hood on her jacket left down under her long hair, which was crinkled midway down to the end, hanging at her waist. She clenched her fingers within her black leather fingerless gloves. The gloves had blue metal plate strips on the backs, arching electric sparks. Her fingernails were not too long but rounded to slight points on her small and experienced fingers.

"The city looks so pathetic and small from up here!" she mumbled to herself thoughtfully, "the people even more so...! I could do whatever I wanted to them! What could they do to stop me?!" she finished her thoughts with her soft cool voice before shaking the thought away and smirking as she looked down towards the ground forty storeys down.

She leaned forward and within seconds, she was falling towards the ground. The wind washed at her hair, whipping it back. It was exhilarating, breathe taking, brilliant. She could see through each of the windows as she fell as if everything was moving slower, even her fall. She could see mindless people moving like drones. They didn't notice her, and she didn't expect them too, and even more they wouldn't have cared. The building was owned by a woman Morgana had saved from a kidnap attempt, for a ransom. She paid Morgana back for her help by making sure she had a fun place to jump where people wouldn't pay attention, or couldn't see her.

The feeling of falling was beautiful, rushing up inside her chest and behind her navel, exhilarating. She watched as the ground rushed up to meet her; the splat that would meet most people, but her? She was so much more. She was different. She was special in more ways than one. The feeling of adrenalin, and fear was something she loved, base jumping without a parachute.

It had only taken a few moments before she would smash face first into the ground. But she twisted, sliding, flipping through the air, and landed with a crunch, on her feet, shattering the concrete as her boots hit in a spider web pattern, sinking into the ground with her pure strength of force.

Standing to full height, which wasn't much, she grinned and stretched some kinks out of her slender muscles. That was always something fun she liked doing. Though, it was always more fun to fall than climb, even the climb could be most exhilarating since she couldn't use the elevators in most places without some guard chasing her out.

She was surprised this time as she looked to her left side to see a woman. She looked as if her heart had been caught in her throat. However, she was this stern type, pretty, much older stern type, with her brown hair up in a bun wearing a neat woman's tweed business suit. So she straightened herself out quickly. She looked as if she was short of any choice words for a moment before she found them.

"Miss. Potter, you almost took ten years off my life with that stunt!"

_Miss. Potter?_

**_to be continued…_**


	2. The City of Plasma Burns

**Disclaimer on Chapter 1**

**Electric Revolution**

**Chapter 2**

**The City of Plasma Burns**

"Miss. Potter, you almost took ten years off my life with that stunt!" the woman spoke crisply, but for a slight quiver. It sounded like this odd woman was actually reprimanding Morgana, as if she had been worried for her safety. It was an odd and unusual feeling. "Y-you could hurt yourself, or worse!" she continued her reprimand.

"Err, whatever," Morgana replied, confused, as normally people would find her survival alarming and freaky, and this one purse snatcher ran away screaming like a little girl and turned himself into the cops. "Anyway, I think you have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Evans!" she added, wondering why she bothered to correct her.

"Morgana Evans?" the woman asked, and Morgana could only nod, surprised she knew her, and getting more confused by the minute. She did not seem like the sort of person to be in some bad business, even for one of those rich douchy types Morgana had come across plenty of times.

"Your mother chose the name Morgana to annoy your father and the 'light'," she said as if Morgana asked her, but it was nice to know. But it would be nicer if she knew the circumstances behind that, or who this woman was, first.

"You're a witch," she carried on as if Morgana had asked her, which made sense she supposed, because of the odd things that her electric powers couldn't explain. "You survived the killing curse. Your mother didn't like the way people labelled the light and dark. She was a good person. She had a 'dark' best-."

"So she named me after the most famous Dark Witch of all time?" Morgana interrupted her. She was feeling baffled. She couldn't deny magic after all the stuff she had seen in her short years. Her powers included. "I guess she had a good sense of humour. So who hit me with this killing curse so I can get pay back? This bastard killed my parents too?" she demanded, outraged at these new revelations, and wanting revenge on the Dursley's even more than ever and her parents sounded like they had been her heroes.

She nodded with a sad expression. "He was called… Voldemort," she said his name with a quiver, so Morgana guessed this jerk was truly vile, or these people were pansies. Yeah, she would say the later as people said her name and she was a dangerous menace to society. "He went after you. I'm not sure of the specifics. He killed your mother and father. Then he went for you but his curse backfired for some reason. He is now little more than a spectre trying to regain his body!"

"I see," was all Morgana could reply even though she did not really see, but whatever. She was interested, and invested. It looked like she had her very own supervillain. She would have to tear him apart for taking everything from her, just to make the point that no one messes with her.

"So… you do know about magic?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Nope, but it sounds like to you people at least, I'm pretty awesome and famous?" she said with a small grin, already planning some nasty pranks on them to begin her vengeance.

"W-well, famous, yes... InFAMOUS even," she agreed with a nod. "I suppose it's because of your…" she trailed to a stop at my headshake.

"Got my powers years later in an incident with a bomb thing," Morgana interrupted, smirking. "Anyway, why come now? You people haven't cared in twelve years!" she asked, curious why. If she was their hero and saviour, or whatever, why hadn't they taken care of her?

"We lost track of you!" she quickly answered. "Your family said that you were kidnapped-."

"Family...?!" Morgana ask-demanded, startling her. "Those pieces of shit who liked beating me, got scared when I got my powers and dumped me in this cesspool city?" she was quick to make it clear that she had no family.

"B-but Dumbledore said-," she tried to defend but stopped at my glare with sparks in my eyes, literally. "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He placed you with t-the Dursley's."

"I see," Morgana replied, keeping her anger in check. "Then he dumped me on a doorstep," she muttered, which caused the woman to grimace. "So that is why you are here. You want me to go to this school?" she demanded only liking the idea because it meant she could get vengeance on this old fool and make some cute new friends.

"W-well yes," she quickly agreed. "It is a brilliant opportunity. You would normally go at age eleven, but we could not find you. Your abilities made traces impossible. But we plan to try fast tracking you to at least second year by Christmas, and if we can, third by next September."

"So… Potter was my father's name?" she replied, uncertain. The strange woman nodded. "I see, but I prefer Evans. It is the name I've been under for most of my life."

"Okay, but people won't like that as you're their saviour and that's a muggle name-."

"I don't give a shit!" she interrupt. "They owe me! So they should use whatever name I choose!" she informed her, straight to the point, and disappointed in the name they seemed to use for non-powered humans. She had half expected them to call them mortals, which would have been just as silly as that would have falsely implied that they were immortals, which would be stupid.

"Reasonable," she replied with a sigh. "I'll have it sorted out, but be prepared for less reasonable people, such as the headmaster and his following, as well as egotistical pure-blooded wizards to not think so and still call you Potter."

"It looks like I need to watch this headmaster!" Morgana answered, and she did not deny it. "I suppose this school could be entertaining? If nothing else it will be fun ruining the schemes of morons. So, anyway, where do I get my school stuff? Also, you need to give me money, or hadn't you noticed I'm dirt poor?" she said, lying as she had a few hundred pounds in her purse, but she wanted someone else to pay.

"Well, your parents left you-."

"Oh great! I'm going to find out I'm rich!" she muttered, annoyed, as the woman did not deny it, not even a little, which meant she was very rich. Though, Morgana soon got over it as being rich sounded like it would be fun. "So who are you anyway? A teacher I figure?"

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," she quickly responded. "I'm the Deputy Headmistress and transfiguration teacher. And… well. A nice good family has accepted to let you stay with them while not at school and they will see to your shopping," she added as she handed over a small gold key.

I studied it for a moment before placing it away in my rubber purse as it saved money from being burnt by my powers. "So that is for a magical world safe or something in a bank?" she asked, curious as her purse went back into her pocket.

"Yes! Gringotts Wizarding Bank," the teacher quickly agreed.

Morgana nodded thoughtfully before shrugging. "Okay, so how do we get to this… family?" she asked quickly. "I need to get the hell out of here before I go on a rampage just to liven the place up!"

"O-oh right!" she said quickly as she offered me her right arm. "Just hold onto me and I can apparate us," she said confusing me. "It's a kind of teleportation so try not to use your ability while in transit or it could go horribly wrong!"

"Right," she replied with a shrug as she gripped her arm. She winced a little so Morgana quickly loosened her grip, remembering not everyone could withstand her strength and she did not want to injure her ride out of her cesspool, and would like to get there in one piece. The woman didn't seem as bad as she had thought she would.

"It will feel odd and oppressive the first time," the older woman quickly said. "It feels like trying to squeeze through a tube that is much too small."

"Okay," Morgana replied. "Let's go!" she agreed that she was ready, and taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

Morgana quivered as she felt the squished, sucked through a straw feeling before it was gone and they were in a field outside a large wonky farmhouse on the outskirts of a small village. Morgana shook off the feeling, quivering at the squished feeling as it felt so very odd.

"So… who would live in a house like this?" Morgana asked, grimacing as some cowboy builder had had a laugh at them with that bodge job. It looked like they had to use magic just to keep the place standing after getting screwed over.

"The Weasley's," McGonagall answered without a look as if anything was wrong. "They have two kids about your age. Well Ginevra is a year younger, and Ronald is your age. I'm sure you'll get along great!"

Morgana snorted, annoyed. "Yeah, with the girl, of course; not the boy; boys are only good for cannon fodder. There isn't a chance I would consent to hang out with one willingly like that! I bet this one is just a stupid douche bag anyway."

"T-there is only one girl, and six boys, but two boys have left home!" she quickly said in worry to Morgana's annoyance.

A few moments later they had gotten to the door and she quickly knocked. Morgana was met with some fat jolly woman who would make a better Santa than some of the pervy jerks she had seen. The only thing jolly about them was the fact that children's parents let them sit on some strange unmarried fat douches lap.

A few minutes later, the fatty – sorry – ginger-fatty was trying to hug Morgana - fuck no. She let a spark lash out just to push her back, away from her. Morgana couldn't stand people like her, thinking they could hug anyone because they were smaller than her, which was everyone.

McGonagall said something to her about Morgana not liking people touching her, which was perfectly true, unless she wanted them too, like they were cute, and a lot younger than fatty. She would admit she liked red heads, but ginger…? At a stretch if she was cute enough, and had a super fine body, but in this case. NO, one thousand times, NO!

Soon Morgana was invited in. The Professor had left, and I was led into a large lounge. I was impressed the place was certainly nice and homely. It was not much of a mirror to the bad building work outside, but I thought it was best not to bother mentioning that as it was likely a sore subject getting done over by cowboys.

Morgana was introduced to the primarily male family. First was Percy – a super douche bag who obviously wanted to suck politician cock when he finished school this year. He was that much of a plebe that she wanted to smack him on sight on sheer principle.

Then the twins barely avoided twin strikes of blue light as they attempted to offer their hands. Their mother was quick to reprimand them and tell them that Morgana didn't like being touched. She honestly read them and figured they would like the near death experience.

She figured the twins were odd because instead of being afraid as they should have of her awesome powers they were amazed and admitted that she was cool. She internally shrugged as they were kind of funny, and a little humour was always a good thing.

Next up was the ginger boy Morgana's age: Ronald the Moron. He looked like he deserved a kick in the balls just for looking at her 'that way'. It was as if he expected her to like him. She didn't. She wanted to cut him with a giant knife. He had this clueless expression on his ugly face. She told him to go and fuck himself sideways because she didn't associate with deadbeat pricks.

Molly Weasley tried to reprimand Morgana as the moron stormed off muttering some crap about some old guy. Morgana wondered if Ronald was into that kind of thing, but she cringed in disgust at the mere thought. He could go off with any old man he wanted for all she cared, but she didn't want to hear about it. She would have to scrub her brain if she kept thinking about his old man love.

Next, she was introduced to this weirdo Arthur Weasley; the father of the family. He actually asked Morgana what someone would use a rubber duck for. She was so close to telling him that muggles (the stupid word they used for non-magical's) stick them up their asses, but didn't need the hassle no matter how funny his expression would have been.

Then, last but certainly not least, the only member of this odd family Morgana would want to know. _Ginevra._ Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. She was cute and had my heart racing with the need to taste her lips. She was cute in all the correct ways.

They all wore robes, but the way Ginny's hung to her small body was different somehow, making her sweeter. She had freckles dotting her nose and cheeks with pale skin. Her hair was a light red-orange hanging back, tied to her shoulder blades.

She was a little smaller than Morgana was with a small nose and cute lips. Her brow was crinkled sweetly as she shook her hand. Morgana smiled at her, and she smiled in return, likely thankful that Morgana hadn't shocked her. Her smile was nice and her chocolaty brown eyes lit up happily, as she held her hand in hers, her fingers were secretly caressing her soft skin.

"So I'll be sharing your room, babes?" Morgana asked and Ginny nodded her head, embarrassed as a cute little blush lit her cheeks on fire. "The Professor said that I'll be in first year till Christmas, so with any luck we'll be classmates after the New Year... so girl - want to show me to your room?" she asked hopeful, the quicker they left, the quicker they were in bed, 'sleeping'.

Ginny nodded her head quickly as the others looked to her, confused. Morgana had that reaction when the 'males' or whatever didn't know she didn't like them on principle. _Plus, I do not like the way they look, or look at me because they're jerks!_

"O-okay," she quickly agreed leading me away from everyone else with Molly Weasley calling after us that dinner would be soon. She looked like the sort of woman who could cook a nice meal, and Morgana had heard good things about a home cooked meal by a mother, and looked forward to trying one.

"So this is your room?" Morgana asked, even though she knew it was with the two small beds, the wardrobe, and the unicorn stickers. She was cute without even trying as she looked to one of the beds with some soft toys from bunnies to teddies.

Morgana was still holding Ginny's hand, and she was not trying to get her to let go so she was okay with everything.

"Are you afraid of me?" Morgana asked Ginny, as she had not replied as she closed the door behind us.

"A-a little," she answered, startled as Morgana kicked the beds together for more comfort and room for both of us.

"Why are you afraid, Ginny?" she asked her, moving into her space, her body pushed to hers as she held her hand firmly.

"Y-you're dangerous!" she said quickly. "The headmaster said you might have killed people before!" she said before her eyes flickered to the joint beds. "Y-you're Morgana Potter. You're not supposed to be like this, and…"

She was startled as Morgana's lips touched hers in a chased kiss. "There's a little more to you that that!" she retorted smartly as Ginny quivered, weak in the knees. "You and I could be incredible together. Us, with other girls, we could make something more for ourselves, so just give in. What is so different about you compared with the others?"

"I-I'm empathic!" she quickly blurted out, embarrassed because she wanted so much to have another kiss like that, more, deeper. "I-I can feel your emotions. The feelings of… naughty feelings for me," she added, her cheeks fire red.

Morgana licked her lips and still she had not pulled back, just staring into her eyes. She was lost in her, and she loved the control of herself that she easily handed over to her.

"Someone is trying to stop you using your gift?" she asked her and she nodded slowly.

"T-they say that I shouldn't. That it's wrong!" she replied. "B-but Dumbledore is afraid of me. He is scared of my power because I know when he is lying. He never tells the whole truth. He…"

Morgana kissed her lips again. Her eyes drooped for a moment before she pulled back, suckling off her lower lip, smirking at her. "Who cares? You should be relishing in your gift; for me Ginevra. We can pay this world back. Bring it to life. Live free!"

"O-oh yes," she whimpered, capturing Morgana's lips with hers lips until she pulled from her.

"I have so many enemies that need putting in their place," Morgana informed her. "Will you stand at my side? Hold my hand? Love me?!"

"Yes," she whispered as they kissed, tongues slipping inside each other's mouths, lost in that moment. Morgana loved her taste, her feel, her body; she was hers.

"W-wow," Ginny mumbled, quivering as Morgana pulled back leaving her breathless, and with a dreamy expression as she swallowed, swooning over Morgana.

"W-why are w-we kissing?" she asked. "G-girls a-aren't supposed to kiss like that!" she said, uncertain, confused, baffled.

"Follow the heart, the body, and the soul," Morgana replied quietly, smirking as she held her small body flush with hers, cuddling her. "But when it comes to pretty girls, our hormones are the best to follow!" she told her, leaning in to suck her small pink tongue in between my welcoming lips.

"Tonight and forever, you're all mine!" Morgana mumbled with Ginny's moist tongue in her welcoming mouth. "And together," she continued mumbling into her soft loving, longing kiss. "We will change everything," she finished while she lowered Ginny onto their bed, lying carefully on top of her, running her hands inside Ginny's robe, to find her delicious butt beneath.

_**to be continued…**_


	3. The Grand City Oversight

**Disclaimer on Chapter 1**

**The Lightning Weaver**

**Chapter 3**

**The Grand City Oversight **

Ginny Weasley would have never even gave such naughty thinking a moment of her time, but that was before she woke up in bed, naked with another naked girl after having a confusing yet wonderful night, exploring, and learning how to be with another girl like that. She found the though pleasant, and even comforting as Morgana was nice to her, and attentive. She wanted Ginny to relish in her curse, what Morgana considered her gift.

Morgana encouraged the use of her ability. Ginny felt odd opening it up to feel Morgana's honesty, and compassion. Ginny had sometimes abused her ability when she could, worried that her family would hate her if they ever found out. She never tried to manipulate any one's emotions, but use her ability to feel them as a lie detector.

She had always felt conflicted. She was told not to use her abilities, and that they were dangerous, maybe even dark, but Morgana laughed that off and told her it was ridiculous to think like that. She made sense comparing it with other talents such as math or art, some people are masters of it and some people aren't. It made her feel better, more content to use her powers, and even abuse them as they were a part of her, so why shouldn't she, as long as she doesn't use them to hurt innocent people.

Ginny realised that Morgana was completely right. It would have been like not ever using her magic just because it could be dangerous, or for Morgana not to use her powers. She had always felt like something was wrong when she looked at people and felt nothing. Her empathic abilities were a part of what made her, and Morgana loved her more for that part of her, and didn't fear her.

Morgana was a parselmouth, which meant she could speak to snakes, and understand them, something she showed her that night. It was a shock. Ginny had been scared about her own ability and likened it to speaking snake in the evil department. That was why Morgana showed her and laughed it off because in many other countries the snake wasn't seen in a dark light, but as signs of longevity and good fortune.

It had been a relief for the red haired girl to see that Morgana made a lot more sense than her parents or Dumbledore. Ginny realised that it obviously came from living in the much more diverse muggle world, and having to look after herself for so long. She felt bad for her beautiful brunette goddess for having suffered so much if even the gist was a small portion, right about how she had grown up, so it was no wonder she was a strong independent and incredible girl.

Ginny had been awake for a few minutes lying under the covers together with Morgana still sleeping, and she was content and comfortable. Her naked body was pulled tightly to Morgana's as they snuggled contently together, bathing in the warmth and softness of each other's flesh. She was half on top on her while we cuddled. Ginny was feeling content. She had chosen to be more than just best friends to this cute, soft, fine Goddess of Lightning.

Ginny could feel Morgana's small soft breasts under her cheek causing her to heat up. Her arms were wrapped around her as she replayed an amazing and frightening night within her mind as Morgana did things to her body she had never known to do. It all sent her over the cliffs of pleasure. She then spent time teaching Ginny how to return those feelings. Ginny could still taste Morgana's deliciousness on her tongue and lips.

However, it was Morgana's raw emotions that made Ginny putty in her hands. She was so captivating, controlling, soft, dangerous, daring, loving, and perfect. Ginny couldn't stop her heart from racing a mile a second just thinking about this sweet person, or the love she was already feeling. She needed this girl more than she needed any one, and she realised deep down that she belonged to her, and had since the days they were born, and that excited her.

Morgana was so full of want, need, rage, hate, and another emotion Morgana told Ginny was called lust, which came from love and mutual attraction. It was an emotion she'd never picked up before, but coming from Morgana it was her absolute favourite. It made her insides buzz, and her head dizzy with excitement and something brilliant called an orgasm even more intense than the first she explored with her using her small yet powerful fingers between her legs.

Ginny could feel that warm moisture starting to form between her legs thinking about Morgana touching her as she peeled her sleepy eyes opened. She could barely believe even in her arms now that this angel was really a devil in perfect angelic skin. She could feel Morgana's power through her skin.

_She wants me at her side, and I couldn't choose anything less than her. _Because there was nothing less or more than Morgana in Ginny's eyes, she was what she wanted, and to bow to her and to love her, she found her place was at Morgana's side.

Ginny would _NOT EVER_ forsake her as the magical world did all those years ago. She shall stand by her side and relish in their physical and emotional pleasures together. She would never let Dumbledore or anyone hurt Morgana ever again. She would relish in her inner daemons and hold her through everything she was, and then some as Morgana reaps her justice upon those who dared wrong an innocent child.

It had never even crossed Ginny's thoughts to hold such a scandalous want for another girl. This one. She could want forever. To bow down and lovingly kiss her sweet feet in worship. To caress her being, and to make sure she was happy with her, and well satisfied.

Ginny was started a moment later. Her eyes widened as she heard a banging on the door-handle as it was pushed, door and all. Then there was a suction sound, sparks and a yelp of pain the other side. Then came the crying and whimpering. She was surprised and wished she could do something to lock the door like that, but she couldn't as she was still an underage witch so that meant she couldn't preform magic outside of school yet.

Ginny's eyes flicked up to see Morgana's beautiful emerald eyes droopily glaring at the door while she cuddled me tightly in her arms.

"Stupid Ronald!" she mumbled.

Her voice travelled so he likely heard her from the other side of the door even though he was crying. Ginny could sense his fear and pain and it made her smile against Morgana's breast but I knew he wouldn't have learnt anything. He was very slow. He probably needed extra help if the truth was known, but with her family, it wasn't likely going to happen any time soon.

It did feel nice to open up her senses more. Her gift as Morgana referred to it needed opening. While others tried to call it a curse that needed to be hidden and suppressed, Morgana said it was a gift that she needed to control. Ginny loved her thoughts on the matter more. She had never felt so free than now she was opening up her extra senses, practicing her self-control.

Ginny supposed in many ways it was a gift over a curse. The power to really feel, not just her own tempered emotions but others too. Hers. Morgana's. She didn't think she would get enough of such unrestrained emotion. Her feelings. They made Ginny tingly. She needed more from her. Her forever. To love. To hold. To worship. To be loyal forever.

_My Empress of Lightning!_

Morgana only lazily pointed at the door as her hand was still floppy and not quite pointing with a small blue spark. It had vacuum sealed the door shut tightly with ease. Then that spark had shocked Ronald, and that was what she could do with a single blue spark to show mercy. It made Ginny wonder what it would have been like if Morgana wasn't so thoughtful. I doubt it was much of a shock, but it was enough to teach him a valuable lesson in manners that I was sure he would have forgotten in a few hours.

Ginny had always disliked him most of all of her brothers. The rest at least knew how to knock on someone's door and wait for a response, even her prankster twin brothers. However, Ronald believed that he could just barge in and get away with anything he wanted to just because he was the youngest _son_.

It had always been hard being the youngest girl with six older brothers. But now. _Now_. She had an older 'sister' things should be a lot different. Especially since her older sister had mad butt kicking skills and what she called super powers.

"You would think with a mother like yours he would have learnt to knock!" Morgana said, startling Ginny out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but blush in pleasure as Morgana kissed her nose. "Next time I'll make sure to hit him with a lot more power to teach the moron good and proper!"

Ginny smiled as she snuggled all cosy into Morgana's softness under the covers, "yeah, but he isn't very bright. It will take a while. Trust me. The twins are always pranking him and he still doesn't get why, and they tell him. He just doesn't believe them!"

"Your mum has just-."

"I can sense her," Ginny replied quickly interrupting, whispering as she could sense her mother now that she was using her ability.

"Ginevra!" Her mum called from outside the door. She tried not to make her name a reprimand, but it didn't quite work. "Why exactly is Ron crying with frizzled hair? He said Morgana attacked him, but that can't be right?" she asked, seeing the 'good' in Morgana that she wanted to believe in because of who she was and what she was 'supposed' to represent to the 'light' side of magic.

"He tried barging in," Ginny quickly told her. "Morgana just used her power on the door to stop him. Sealing it shut. Not our fault he got shocked. He should knock anyway. We're both practically naked in here-."

"Sounds like he's a pervert...-!" Morgana interrupted, smirking at Ginny and groping her bare butt under the covers, wiggling her eyebrows, which made Ginny have to stifle a laugh while her cheeks darkened red.

"Ronald Weasley!" Her mum yelled down the stairs. "If I've told you once, I've told you one thousand times! You knock on someone else's door. Then you wait for them to say whether you're allowed in or not, especially your sister's room! Now more than ever that Morgana is staying!" she shouted angrily before becoming gentler with her words.

"Morgana, Ginny... I'll make sure to keep closer tabs on him," she said apologetically. "Anyway, breakfast will be ready in a minute. Morgana. Professor Dumbledore also said he'll be sending someone to take you to Diagon Alley to collect your school things. I believe you'll need some extra clothes since you don't have any luggage. Don't worry we'll have you sorted in no time," she said before hurrying away down the stairs.

"Umm… thanks," Morgana mumbled sleepily but Ginny's mother was already long gone. I giggled into her chest and she looked at me, grinning, span me over so she was on top of me, and her grin turned into a smug smirk while Ginny was laughing. "If only we had time. You would be squealing little kitty!"

"I-I don't consider that a threat!" Ginny replied cheekily while Morgana's lips captured hers, and Ginny's tongue darted out into her mouth within that moment. Ginny could barely believe how free she felt with her. She was Ginny's Morgana, her famous, cute, powerful, and dangerous girl who knew how to treat other less dangerous girls' bodies with loving respect.

Morgana pulled back after a few moments of kissing, one of Ginny's new favourite things, and grinned widely, "you have to come with me to this Diagon Alley place. I don't think I could stomach hanging around some dipshite this Dumb-Dore would send by myself," she said. "I might kill the donkey brained mongrel."

"Of course," Ginny readily agreed as she never got to do much shopping, even window shopping, so she knew with her girlfriend it would be extra fun. She grinned as she snuggled her face into the crock of her neck, pulling her down on top of her, flush with her body, happier than she had been in ages, "anything to spend more time with you... I've never felt so content before."

Morgana laughed while nibbling Ginny's right ear. "My corruption runs deep in you my sweet, sweet lover!" she said, causing me to giggle with her as we rested a little, content in each other's arms, curled into each other.

Later, during breakfast, Ginny found it both frightening and amusing, as Morgana had no qualms against blasting Ron. It wasn't too much, but it was enough to get rid of him. He had tried to take Ginny's seat, and even pushed me out of the way to sit next to _HER_ best _'friend', girlfriend, and lover_, as if he could hope to stand on even footing with her in any way.

However, the idiot didn't even see it coming, even after what happened that morning. He just couldn't seem to get it as he ran off crying. Morgana didn't even shock him that hard, just a few sparks and he was crying like an idiot. Though, Ginny had to admit she could feel the atmosphere charge with those sparks so maybe they held more power than she thought.

Morgana had even gone off on a rant about NOT hurting her friends as it was clear she didn't like anyone hurting girls she cared about. It was made obvious that Morgana had no qualms against hurting anyone who would dare hurt someone she liked.

They were good qualities in a friend Ginny would say, and she quivered as she wondered what Morgana would do to the bullies who picked on her friend Luna just because Luna was a little odd, and still smarter than any of them. Ginny just knew that Morgana would get along well with Luna, and love her too as she was really cute and sweet.

Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother yelled at Ron for that, and made him stay in his room out of everyone's hair until Ginny and Morgana left for Diagon Alley.

Ginny didn't have a clue what her brothers problem was, but she was sure it has something to do with Dumbledore. It was obvious. After Ron managed to get up to storm off (as his muscles kept spasmming from his shock) he kept muttering about the old man enough that even her mum gave him a look of concern.

However, shaking those thoughts away it was kind of amusing how Ginny's twin brothers had promised to prank Ronald for her later. She could always count on them to cause some mayhem to brighten the day in Prank City. Not to mention they thought Morgana was the greatest, and were trying to get Morgana to shock them, and she only did it to shut them up. They were odd as they seemed to have loved it, but they were always blowing themselves up while trying to create the ultimate prank. Ginny knew they were a lot smarter than they let anyone believe, and was sure they could get top grades in most classes at school if they cared too.

Ginny and Morgana used the floo to fire travel to Diagon Alley through the fireplace, and Morgana was eyeing their escort, Rubeus Hagrid with distrust and annoyance as she looked up at the friendly giant of a man. He was oblivious to her distrust, and I could tell he didn't have a clue that Dumbledore was likely scared of her, and sent him as he was intimidating at first, but after that impression went away fast; he was really a soft hearted pushover.

Dumbledore had reason to be afraid of Morgana, and I would gladly watch her kill him if she wanted to for the horrors he brought her for his 'Greater Good' (of the magical world, odd how he never mentions the 'Greater Good' of anything else). Morgana's 'minders', who he handed her too had abused her as a small child. Then to top things off Ginny knew for a fact Dumbledore had put up wards that would 'protect' her, but also keep magical's away. This in turn would make sure Dumbledore had her, but things didn't turn out the way he had hoped and she got her powers, and therefore her 'minders' got scared of her retaliating against them, and dumped her in London where she ruled, or rules the underworld, keeping innocent girls safe.

It was amusing as Morgana had gained powers that crated a magnetic field around her that nullified spells from sticking to her, trackers included. Well, that was if Ginny was working things out right from what she had observed and heard. Morgana's powers even seemed to negate blood magic's too if Dumbledore was telling the truth about the wards he set up being blood based, based around the self-sacrifice of Morgana's mother, and her blood. It was thankful that she got that added bonus as it meant it took a while for Dumbledore to find her, and she grew up, free.

"This Dumbledore joke sent this lard-arse?" Morgana asked, and Hagrid looked as if he wasn't sure who to defend; himself or Dumbledore. So he kept quiet as her eyes roamed up and down the huge guy in distrust. Ginny tried not to let her snickering show as he looked so uncomfortable it was the funniest thing I had seen in a while. He didn't get out enough to meet people who would be so openly rude and distrustful before, so he didn't know how to react.

"Well I suppose we'll have to accept what we get so here's the deal lard-arse!" she said with a cute eye roll and smirk. "You've dropped us off, so now you can fuck off and stay in this… cesspool pub or something and we'll meet you back here for you to take us home later."

Hagrid looked more uncomfortable, as Ginny was sure even Death Eaters weren't as crude as her beautiful Morgana when being rude to someone they thought was inferior to them. Morgana didn't seem to think of herself as better than Hagrid like that though, but Hagrid had nothing she wanted to consider respecting, least of all, he lacked confidence in himself as a person. Ginny could tell clearly that Hagrid needed to get out from under the shadow of Dumbledore and be his own person. Morgana was like a wild animal, and she could sense his submissive nature a mile away, so she knew she could get away with calling him anything, and he would likely get used to it rather than challenging it.

"Err… well," Hagrid began, stumbling over his words, confused, in his thick northern accent. "B-but see; I can't jus' let ya go off by ya self's. Dumbledore said to make sure you get everythin' and not ta let ya out me sigh'. Tis will be ya first ever trip an' everythin', an' well…-."

"And well I don't give a crap," she interrupted. He looked like he was going to retort when she continued, "anyway, I have Ginny. She'll be perfectly able to show me around. Why would we want to spend so much time with a lard-arse like you for anyway?"

Ginny was surprised that Morgana could be so flat and outright with what she said. She didn't feel the need to sensor herself with him, or anyone in fact. Ginny felt that he was going to cry soon if Morgana continued. The man needed to stop sitting in the sissy chair about as much as Ronald needed to stop sitting on the idiot loser stick.

"W-well, I-I suppose it will be okay," he reluctantly agreed after a moment in which he likely realised that this was one person who wouldn't back down to anyone, no matter who they were, and no amount of 'but Dumbledore's' would get her to 'see reason' because she was being reasonable in her own wonderful mind, and Ginny agreed that they didn't need him tagging along, ruining their shopping trip together, "jus' meet back 'ere when ya done, okay?" he said with a hopeful look.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. "Where else would we meet?" she asked rhetorically. "The freaking fireplace back to the Burrow is in here," she said turning her nose up at the filthy, dark, dank, and grotesque bar. "I can't believe anyone would want to come in here. Let alone eat or drink here. This can't be hygienic," she said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the pubs 'back alley' where the trash was left and through the arch into Diagon Alley that Hagrid; the giant man left open for them.

Ginny had expected to see awe and intrigue on Morgana's beautiful face, but she was disappointed, but then Morgana has super powers and magic, so how much more awe could one girl have? She led Ginny by the hand towards a marble building at the back of the alley overlooking the other shops. Ginny had already described the bank to her, so she obviously knew to head there first.

We hadn't gone too far when I heard a woman screaming in panic and looked around for her, "help! Please! He stole my bag!" she cried out in worry.

It was a young woman wearing normal muggle clothes pointing towards a filthy man with broken yellow teeth, a huge grin, and filthy black robes as he ran away with a nice looking handbag between his filth covered hands.

"Filthy mud-blood!" the ironic man called her as he charged away, towards us. He held a wand out and not one person looked as if they were going to stop him, most of them looking away, trying to pretend they couldn't see any crime taking place.

_What cowards!_

Then it happened. It was a blaze of blue, striking forward, rolling off Morgana, and causing tingles to run down Ginny's right arm as that hand still held hers. It was a marvel as Ginny realised how nice Morgana had been to Ron when she shocked him.

_Boom!_

_Sizzle!_

Blue arched and buzzed in two jumps grounded and smashed into the man, shattering the cobbled stones of the street as they soared. The man screamed as he was lifted from the ground. His wand turned to dust. He was flung back, landing at the woman's feet out cold. His body was twitching in pain as Morgana gave the woman a cheeky grin while she stared in awe. Ginny was awed herself as heroics wasn't something one saw much, if at all in the magical world.

The electricity around Morgana was gone and she kept us walking after that as if nothing had happened. The 'spectators' could only look around in shock; unable to process what had happened as they previously played ignorant. They must have realised that a powerful witch or wizard had chosen not to stay ignorant, and word would get around that Morgana Potter had returned, and she was bad-ass awesome.

"So what's the deal with that whole mud-blood thing?" Morgana asked Ginny after a few moments, confused with the whole ordeal.

Ginny looked to her before shrugging off what happened and answering. "It means dirty blood. Umm… muggles can give birth to wizards and witches. It's what the purist idiots call them."

"I see. Simple minded racism," she replied, shrugging. "Though, I pity any witch or wizard born of muggles who would be offended by that," she said thoughtfully. "I mean. The notion is that it is shameful to have muggle blood, which would mean anyone offended is ashamed of that muggle blood. Anyway, isn't it likely that mage all evolved from muggles somewhere?"

"I-I guess that actually makes sense," she replied, surprised by this revelation. "I've never really thought much about it, but wow. I guess either muggle-borns are that idiotic, or they've not thought about what it really means and the concept before."

"People tend to let others think about things for them. Who cares about the insult?" Morgana answered thoughtfully shrugging. "An insult only has power when it bothers you. I guess nobody has come to that conclusion before…" she said trailing to a stop as we came to the bank.

"They're goblins," Ginny quickly told her as she was staring at the leathery little monsters guarding the door. Two of them were eying her warily. Ginny was quite certain after that display with the purse snatcher that Morgana could take them with ease, but there were more of them inside.

"They're not very friendly," she quickly continue. "They don't quite like humans, and. I think they know you're not normal. So let's try to do this all nice and no blowing any of them up or whatnot. Please!" she begged, as Morgana looked tempted to try fate.

However, she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay," she said with a headshake. "I won't start anything unless they do… or whoever. I promise," she said and Ginny wasn't sure whether she was likely to keep promises, but she hoped she would keep this one. Therefore, Ginny quickly led her up the steps into the huge marble building where people did their business.

Ginny walked Morgana up to a nearby banker as he worked at his desk. It was taller than them, even though goblins were naturally much shorter than humans. She also knew the goblin was ignoring them until a small thunderclap startled him and Ginny. It was just low enough not to cause many people to glance over.

"Can I help you?" he asked, bored, but Ginny could just make out the caution in his eyes and movements as he looked to Morgana. She held back her smile as she knew he was afraid of Morgana, she could feel it, but goblins were good at suppressing their emotions.

"You sure can!" Morgana replied, annoyed with him. "You can work on your customer service skills or I'll take whatever my parents left me and ditch you morons for a muggle bank! I'm sure apart from the small amount of magic money I'll need for books, potions stuff and the like I can buy everything else in the muggle world! Understand?!"

He looked down at her in surprise as her eyes flashed with blue sparks but it was the key she handed over that scared him. "Y-yes, Lady Potter," he was quick to address her.

They watched as he went through a ledger before he looked sick. "Umm… t-this vault is near empty My Lady," he said to her shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked, but didn't wait for him to repeat. "Albus Dumbledore. Some crazy old bastard had that key. It's a trust vault, right?" she asked and he nodded. "The gold key has to mean…-."

"It means the vault is of high standing," he quickly answered. "In other words, it should be plentiful. I do not understand," he said, frowning before he shrugged. "Well, I can have everything withdrawn and this account closed to save you money, like you said before."

"Where is my money?!" she demanded and the goblin shrugged, uninterested now.

However, she growled as she sprang up onto the desk and booted him off, painfully to the floor before grabbing his ledger and jumping down with him while other goblin charged in and the few mage watched in shock before turning away and pretending nothing was happening. Ginny figured that to them, ignorance was bliss.

_Cowards!_

"Says here I had other vaults, most of which have been closed, and the money gone!" she said dangerously. "After my parents' deaths it says that shit loads of these galleons have been transferred every year to muggle currency. Then they were passed on to the Dursley's from my trust fund. I haven't been with those bastards for over six years! And even before then they gave me _NOTHING!_"

She was near sizzling as she walked towards the goblin while he was scrambling back across the floor in terror. "You little fucks are going to give me back every last fucking penny before I get really angry! This says something about MY money going to pay for people's homes and businesses that were destroyed during the war with Voldemort!

"I had lost my parents! I had given too much! Now this!? Authorised by Dumbledore!" she finished. Ginny couldn't believe one girl could get that angry. She scared the crap out of her, and she may have peed herself a little.

Morgana leant down and grabbed the goblin by the throat, lifting him to face her, and he was quivering as the other goblins just watched, wide-eyed with awe, uncertain as they could sense her power charging the air. Ginny doubted they had been faced with a super powered teenage girl with the antihero persona before.

"Put him down and we can discuss this like civilised people!"

She looked round to another goblin. This one was very much in charge compared to any other.

"You're going to reimburse me everything!" she didn't ask. She told him.

"Yes!" he answered looking as if it cost him a great deal of effort. Ginny wonder how much money was stolen for the goblin to look so ill about refunding everything.

"The items and property... I want it returned, or compensation times ten! Understand?!"

"Yes!" he squeaked out looking worse, "p-please follow me, and we-we can have it arranged. I-I shall have those responsible for this… 'oversight' executed for treason!"

"Good," she replied as she flung her captive to the side and out of her way and turned back to me smiling (ADHD for certain). "Hey babes, come on. This nice gentleman is going to help put things right," she said and took Ginny's left hand in her right as she quickly hurried after her, hoping this didn't get out, but then, Dumbledore stealing from the Girl-Who-Lived would dam him for a while.

"So," the goblin spoke as they reached his office. "You may refer to me as Manager. It is a high title within our bank," he said as Morgana and Ginny sat, and Morgana placed down the ledger, but Manager held one of his own, looking it over, grimacing. "It seems that I have a problem. None of this money should have left your accounts. Except reasonable stipends for Christmas, birthdays, and for your guardians.

"But this was too much for guardians. They've near cleared out your trust. It seems Dumbledore didn't know the value of the pound to the galleon. It is also clear now that I have your accounts that the Dursley's here are not your guardians.

"Two of the written guardians are both incapacitated. One of your godmothers is hospitalised after being tortured mentally incoherent. Her family should have been contacted to take you, either muggle as she was muggle-born, or her husbands who are purebloods of a nicer variety than most. There is another godmother, but I'm afraid that her identity is wizengamot sealed by Dumbledore. I will find the goblin that assisted in writing this up found so that he can tell us her identity.

"Then we have your godfather. It was stated that he and not his family was the only one of the Black name capable of putting claim to your guardianship. However, since he is Sirius Black. He was in jail. Unfortunate. He was never officially charged with betraying your family and killing all those muggles. Escaped Azkaban Prison last week."

"I see," she replied, less shocked than Ginny considering she didn't know as much about it. "Then what of this godmothers family?"

"It seems that they were never informed," he answered quickly. "We can have them informed-."

"No!" Morgana surprised them. "I want emancipation!"

"I see," he answered thoughtfully. "End of the line clause. The clause doesn't mean you have to ever birth an heir, but it is quite convenient for… shall we say screwing with other peoples plots when it comes to lack of protection."

"I like that. Yes. Do it," she answered thoughtfully. "I don't want anyone to discover this if you can prevent it."

"A few years at most," he said nodding. "But that's because Dumbledore is a nosy bastard. We shall also fully reimburse your losses and file to reclaim it. This means the property and businesses too. Do you wish to… house them for yourself or us to take claim? It's an awful lot to deal with."

"I think I don't hate you anymore," she responded, smirking. "I'll take them. They could come in use in the future."

"Most kind My Lady!" he said looking relieved.

She shrugged, nodding. "Okay, so give me some cash so I can get away and go shopping for school crap!"

"Yes ma'am!"

_**to be continued…**_


	4. The City out of Focus

**Disclaimer on Chapter 1**

**Electric Revolution**

**Chapter 4**

**The City out of Focus**

"Whoa!" Morgana gasped out for a nice deep breath of fresh air. "Clear air, no more morons, and I'm super-rich and assisting in making Dumbledore and his stupid band of faggots' dirt poor!"

"Umm… Morgana… err, well…?" Ginny felt a little fidgety as Morgana turned to look at her with a bright grin with sparkling white teeth. She was making Ginny feel weak by just looking at her like that, in that cute and sexy way. It was almost too hard to keep from jumping her, and then humping her, which was an all-new concept to the red head.

Ginny couldn't help but feel that way. She just need to look at her. She had never felt so close to anyone before. She had let Morgana's emotions into her heart and now she was hers. She could admit that to herself. She belonged to her. Even more. She wanted to be hers. To belong in her arms, happy, content to feel all of her free emotions. To be able to feel like that someday.

"What is it Ginny?" she asked me with an impish grin.

Ginny was startled as she had almost forgotten she was going to ask a question. "Oh, right," she said sheepishly. "Sorry. I just thought that maybe we should start with some school robes if that's okay with you? I don't need any since mine still fit, but you'll need them for your first year at Hogwarts."

"Right you are sweetness!" she chimed, taking Ginny's hand and smiling brightly she allowed Ginny to lead her to the robe store where she could buy a new school uniform. Ginny loved the way Morgana smiled and acted so sweet after such stress with the mess with the goblins.

They entered the robe shop and Ginny couldn't help but grimace slightly as she saw the dark skinned girl having robes pinned up to her size standing on a small stool at the end of the store. She had long loose dark hair, crinkled at the ends with dark eyes, and a pretty face. If she remembered correctly, she was in third year, and in Slytherin House. Ginny only remembered that because her not quite friend, but sometimes lab partner, and part time friend was in Slytherin, and her older sister was friends with this dark skinned beauty.

"Her names Felicity Smoke!" Ginny quickly whispered to her empress. "She's in Slytherin House. I don't know much about her."

"That's okay baby!" Morgana replied shrugging, smiling, amused. "Hello, ma'am," she said to the woman helping Felicity. She didn't seem to notice the patronising tone. Ginny knew it was too good for someone as rebellious as Morgana to truly being honestly polite to anyone who had not earned that honour yet.

"Oh, need some robes for Hogwarts dear?" the woman asked with a motherly smile that could teach Ginny's mother something.

Morgana nodded her head. "Yep," she agreed as the woman helped her onto the second stool. "I'll need a whole set that will last me the year at least," she said and the woman nodded quickly and headed off, leaving them alone with the dark skinned Slytherin.

Smoke stared at both Ginny and Morgana coldly and Ginny feared for her safety, but Morgana seemed not to notice. Though, Ginny was certain she was up to something, or at least planned on putting this girl in her place.

"Are you a transfer student?" the black girl suddenly asked, curious. Her voice both smooth and sharp. She wore some black rimmed glasses around her eyes giving her a nerdy appearance. This actually stamped out any bite she might have had, but if not for the goblin thing showing Ginny what real power was she might have flinched.

"No!" Morgana replied over the top, exhilarating. "I'm here just because I like the uniform," she said so sarcastically that her words were like sludge.

The black girl said nothing and barely responded to the sarcasm. "I'm Felicity Smoke. Is that… Blood-traitor with you?"

Ginny couldn't quite grimace as Morgana looked to the girl with a wicked grin that made the girl lose her cold look, concern clouding her eyes as she realised that she was messing with a dangerous girl, which showed she was smart and observant. Morgana moved before the girl fully realised that she made a mistake, grabbing her hair and snapping her neck back.

Felicity looked terrified as Morgana put her lips to her ear, speaking clear but low. "That's my girl you're talking about!" she hissed, causing Ginny, and Felicity to shiver for different reasons. She looked like she was frozen in place, her face in a painful grimace.

"The name is Morgana! But if you don't play with me nicely, you'll have to call me Plasma!" she continued, licking inside the girls' ear with a spark that tingled her, which brought out a whimper and Ginny could sense the growing horror, and it excited her more than ever. "And I'm not the type of girl you want to cross, got it bitch?!" she demanded, nibbling her ear now. The girl was in tears, her eyes nodding more than her head could.

"Y-yes M-Master!" she whimpered out quickly, shivering and Ginny looked down to see some pee escaping from her pinned up robes.

"Good, now apologise to Ginevra!" she demanded, still holding her just so.

Felicity was cowering as only her eyes could move to look at me. "I-I'm sorry Lady G-Ginevra. Please. I-I am in your debt!" she said hopeful, and Ginny nodded in acceptance as she felt sorry for the delicious looking girl as Morgana let her go.

Felicity was red in the cheeks still whimpering as she dropped to her hands and knees bowing before Morgana pulled the terrified girl up to her feet, half holding her in her arms.

"You and your witch friends stand by me!" Morgana demanded. "And we can be awesome, and do whatever we want to get vengeance on the arse wipes that think they can control us," she said, gesturing the girl dismissed.

"Y-y-yes. M-my-I apologise about my behaviour Master!" she managed to gasp out as her breathing was heavy. "I was out of line. Please. I shall forever make amends. I have… I am truly s-sorry."

"No sweat, Felicity," Morgana replied, changing in an instant and smirking. "Just next time you wet yourself warn me and Gin so we can get close and personal to enjoy the show through your undies."

"Y-yes My Master!" she stuttered out darkening red with embarrassment, totally humiliated even though she knew Morgana was being honest with her words.

Felicity was then quick to flee without even removing the robe, but Morgana made that 'go away', (the 'stealing' thing. It was kind of her fault. Not that Ginny would ever admit that), by paying for them and more when buying her own robes from the baffled woman, and having the dark skinned girls orders sent on to her home as a kind gift.

Ginny could not help but quiver as she watched the woman take extra care while measuring Morgana's school uniform. The woman might have caught the gist of what she did to Smoke, and realised that Morgana was a "high" standing customer far above the likes of Smoke and wanted to get the extra business that Morgana could bring when she needed things like custom made clothes for example. She took as much care while helping Morgana pick out some normal everyday robes as well as some muggle clothes she had in stock, promising to get more muggle selections for the next time they visited of the latest fashions.

Morgana asked about that. It turned out that very few people ever asked for muggle clothes. If they did. They were normally purebloods who didn't understand the muggle world enough to buy clothes there. It was quite interesting to find out Ginny supposed. Morgana had forced Ginny to accept a few gifts of cute outfits Morgana decided would look hot on her.

Ginny could just about imagine her dad with his odd and frankly offensive muggle fascination trying to buy some muggle clothes. The thought was quite amusing. She smiled a little and Morgana gave her a look as they finally left the robe shop as the woman inside started scrubbing up the pee on the floor with her wand, which was interesting as Morgana actually thought the house cleaning charm would have been useful to learn and put it on her 'need to learn' list.

"My dad has this weird fascination with muggle stuff," Ginny answered her questioning look while holding onto her arm. "He doesn't really have a clue. The stuff he knows about. Those TV things and whatever. He believes they're just silly fads. I was imagining how he would react in a muggle shop, and it would be… well highly amusing."

"Sounds like your dads' racist but doesn't see it," she replied, whimsically as she paused her steps, amused. "So, anyway, where shall we go next?" she asked, so Ginny led her on, surprised as she realised the truth behind Morgana's words.

_**to be continued… **_


	5. The City in Focus

**Disclaimer on Chapter 1**

**Electric Revolution**

**Chapter 5**

**The City in Focus**

Ginny and Morgana went to the trunk store first during their shopping trip for Morgana since Ginny already had her stuff. Ginny had to wonder what Morgana thought they were going to buy when she got a top security trunk with seven compartments with all sorts of needless functions as it wasn't like they were buying platinum bars she needed to secure the safety of from thieves. Though, she supposed when one of your enemies was your headmaster it was better safe than sorry. She wouldn't want him stealing her stuff.

Next up Ginny took Morgana to the potion store to get ingredients and a potion kit with a couple cauldrons she might need. Ginny had to keep checking the shopping list her mother had for her of things since she was expected to get both first year and second year stuff. Ginny couldn't imagine being able to complete two years in one, but she knew her beautiful Morgana could and would without trying very hard.

Morgana complained a bit… - well a lot about some of the stuff being gross, and asked me why they couldn't build machines to mass manufacture potions for them perfectly rather than doing it by hand, which was much more expensive and time consuming. Ginny was a little confused, but after a brief explanation about how muggles mass-produced things on the cheap from foods to medicines she was amazed that mage wouldn't think about trying that for themselves. It sounded like a good thing to her. If they could, then it would make a certain teachers job obsolete and presto, happiness all around for the whole of Hogwarts.

_Except for the Slytherins._

_What do I care about them?_

_Nothing!...?_

In the bookstore, Ginny realised that the large dimensional screwy space as she called it of Morgana's new trunk was perfect. Morgana literally bought one of every book. They had been in there for two hours buying everything. She had a library section in her trunk. This was neat because she would dump the books in and they would neaten themselves into rails using the Dewey Decimal System so everything was neat and tidy, and easily accessible.

They could just ask the trunk for what they wanted, or a subject and the racks would move to offer up the goodies. Ginny supposed wanting the best trunk in the store wasn't quite a waste of money after all as that was quite useful.

Last they reached the wand shop. They entered and Ginny could just about sense someone, hidden by magic. She looked to her Morgana to see her eyes narrowed in untapped annoyance. It took just one spark, rolling up her perfect body. The blue flashing through the dirt and dust covered store before Ginny detected the slither of fear and the mitigating doubt.

Ginny smirked as Morgana was blatantly staring at the man's (she thought) invisible hiding spot. Her eyes were beautiful, alight with danger, sparks arching, dancing from eye to eye, and using her small soft nose as a bridge.

"Looks like we have ourselves a perverted old man!" the Empress of Lightning commented, amused. "Let the beat down commence!" she finished, clenching her fists with small static sparks.

"W-wait-wait!" he quickly said, waving his hands in defence as he dropped the charm and appeared out of 'nowhere'. "It's only to observe, so I'll know what-!"

It was just a lick of blue light, slapping into the man, but it knocked him back, into a stack of dust-covered wands, unconscious to the floor. Ginny was a little surprised as she looked down at the old man.

"I-I think he surrendered!" she said before she could stop herself.

Morgana shrugged sheepishly. "Who cares?! You heard him. He was spying on us like a pervy old man!"

"W-well, yeah I guess," Ginny replied reluctantly, shrugging. "Well, let's just find your wand. Just pick them up one at a time. You should find the right one. I haven't done this before, myself though as I have my grandmothers old wand. It's supposed to be the wand that chooses the witch but we can't afford to be as picky as the wand."

Morgana rolled her eyes at me. "Then take your pick. We won't even have to pay. It will make you cooler to have a good wand that actually wants to hang out with you more than the one you have now."

"B-but that would be stealing!" Ginny blurted out in worry. Shew didn't doubt that Morgana had stolen before, many times, but that was to survive the cruel world all alone, but this!? This was needless theft, and she wasn't sure how to react.

However, Morgana smiled at her and pulled her into a soft kiss. "Don't worry baby!" she said with a soft purr to her voice, cuddling Ginny tightly. "He owes us for not calling the authorities about his perverted actions!"

"Well," Ginny said thinking about it, and not sure that the old wand maker was really a pervert or not, but it made her feel better thinking he was, and therefore deserved punishment. "Okay. If you are. I will!" she answered her, cuddling into her soft and small body lovingly before she pulled back, smiling and charged off to touch wands.

Ginny smiled as Morgana looked so young and innocent before she followed her, and tried wand after wand with her. They were at it for over an hour when Morgana suddenly found a wand that reacted to her.

"Hmm… doesn't feel right," Morgana muttered as the odd gold glow faded away. "Let's see here," she said looking at the label. "Holly, phoenix feather from Dumbledore's pet, and brother wand to Voldemort's. Wow, I wouldn't want this even if it really picked me!" she finished and in a blast of blue the wand was a pile of ash she was brushing from her hands.

"Morgana!" Ginny playfully reprimanded. She looked at Ginny with an impish grin that might have promised a fun (mainly for her) game of spank the red haired girls' bare butt. "I guess the brother wand to… V-V-Voldemort's s-should be destroyed," she said, stuttering on the name. Morgana had told Ginny off rather nastily about dishonouring the dead by cowering over a pathetic comic book bad guy name.

She had never thought of it quite like that before, but it was true; it was very comic book. And by not saying his name Ginny wouldn't have been dishonouring the cowards, but the brave who stood up and fought back. She could care less about the cowardly scum who rolled over and died, leaving possible children, or lovers at the mercy of the Death Eaters.

"I know!" Morgana readily agreed, stroking Ginny's cheek before giving her a sweet tasting kiss as a reward for knowing what she meant, and for saying 'his' name. "I think it was being forced to accept me and didn't want to. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything more of Dumbledore. It was his bird that pooped the core after all."

"He wants his hooks in everything," Ginny agreed. The more she thought about Dumbledore and his schemes the more she realised that he really was a giant turd sandwich with a glass of cat pee.

"Exactly what I thought," she agreed, nodding. "Let's go over there. They're made of rarer cores. Maybe one of them would be awesome for me, and another for you?" she said, eagerly pulling me after her to a far corner of the back of the surprisingly large store.

"Wow!" Morgana said after a few more minutes of searching. "Thunderbirds are GO!" she cheered, but Ginny didn't get her reference. It was okay as Ginny saw Morgana's face light up in happiness and excitement.

Morgana pulled out a dark wand with many dark shades of blue with deep purple veins throughout the wood. Ginny watched in awe as Morgana's hand and wand sparked blue. Morgana looked like she was in heaven holding it.

"This is my baby!" she said after a few weird moments where Ginny wondered whether she should leave her and the wand alone for a while or join them.

"Okay!" Ginny mumbled as she leant back on some boxes before leaning on one and knocking out a white wood wand. She picked it up and instantly felt it in her stomach and chest. She could understand why Morgana had paused like she had now, to feel everything the connection had.

"Birch!" Morgana startled me as she was reading the small card that came with the box of Ginny's new wand. "Siren hair taken from… hmm… that bit has been scratched out," she said snickering. "Maybe it wasn't a head hair," she said giggling while Ginny blushed at the thought.

"B-but Sirens are like human-ish merpeople!" Ginny quickly told her, trying to defend her new wand.

"Oh, but don't they grow legs when they come out to kill people and stuff?" she asked, curious. "I mean that's what I saw in that Pirates of the Caribbean movie!" she told her, which confused her. Ginny was sure it showed in her expression. "Never mind," she replied with a sigh. "I have a lot to teach you about being normal!"

"Okay…" Ginny said slowly, more confused than ever. So she changed the subject, uneasy with the muggle pop-culture Morgana threw out so casually. "Shall we get out of here then?" she asked thoughtfully as they had gotten what they wanted.

"Okay," Morgana readily agreed. "Let's grab some wand holder things too before we leave!"

"I think they're called holsters."

"Okay. It isn't like we're paying for anything. After all, the old man should be super thankful. We could have robbed everything he has here. I even have the trunk for the job!"

Ginny giggled as she could imagine Morgana taking everything and never even trying to sell it to make some extra money, but just taking it because she could. Leading her back to the front of the shop they were both surprised to see the old man pulling himself up, trying to shake off the shock. His white hair was frizzy and standing up on end.

"I-I'll be w-with you in a moment M-Miss. Potter!" he clumsily called out while she had just ignored him, grabbed a top of the line black leather holster and placed it on her left arm upside down with her wand in it for safe keeping. She then found another and strapped it to Ginny's right arm as she was left handed, but the right way up and Ginny placed her wand in.

"No need you stupid pervert!" Morgana chimed with a mad grin, as he looked at her befuddled. "We found our own, and since we didn't call in the authorities about you being a pervert, we're getting freebees!"

Morgana then took Ginny's hand, and before the old pervert could do or say anything they had trekked out of the door, back into Diagon Alley.

"Where to now?" Morgana asked Ginny. Ginny was startled as she looked to her list, surprised as she almost forgot they still had more shopping to do.

"I almost forgot!" Ginny said sheepishly. "Do you want to get a pet? It says you can have a cat or bird, but you can have other things too. Short of a horse or something just as ridiculous! Though I'm not sure anyone would deny you a horse at Hogwarts!" she said laughing with Morgana as it was true.

"Well, I've never been much of a pet person!" Morgana replied, shrugging. "Most animals don't like me much because they can sense my electromagnetic field and it bothers them. Do they have any pets that can… well, you know, do something cool?"

Ginny wasn't surprised by her answer. She would only want a pet if it had some useful ability and certainly needed a pet that wasn't scared by her powers. "Well, owls deliver letters, but they'll probably be upset by her powers. But you could even get packages and such sent by owl. That's useful. But you really need a special pet. If you want, we can look in the pet store. I suppose there should be other pets with cool tricks that will love you!"

"Okay," she quickly agreed. Taking my hand, fingers interlocked Morgana led Ginny across the street and into the loud pet shop with all of the caged birds and cats, to mice up front using each other's tails as skipping ropes. The animals didn't seem to appreciate Morgana entering the store as some cats even hissed at her, but she ignored them as she and Ginny looked around.

"That is something you don't see every day," Ginny commented, as she looked the rats over baffled as they all tried to look nice for her to possibly buy one, so they were smart little critters. However, Ginny shook her head feeling sorry for them as they all sighed, pouting before heading back to their game.

"Can I help you find what you need?"

Ginny was startled by the store girl as she came from out back, smiling. She couldn't have been long out of Hogwarts; a couple years at most. She was quite attractive with short blonde hair and happy blue eyes, slender everywhere but on top where she was generously gifted.

"N-no, not me," Ginny quickly told her. "My friend, Morgana is looking for a useful pet!"

"Morgana?" she asked, looking around, confused. Ginny saw the problem too. Morgana had disappeared.

"Over here!" Morgana called out alerting us as she had moved to the very back, dark corner of the store and removed a dark purple sheet from a dark, cloudy glass cylinder. It was large enough that Hagrid would fit inside, just about, and that was saying something.

"Don't…!" the young woman said quickly. "Don't touch the glass or they'll use your body as a ground point and get out!" she said in a hurry, concerned.

"They?" Morgana asked her, corking her head to one side.

The young woman nodded her head. "Yeah. There's two of them. Storm spirits. Hard to catch. Impossible to tame. They're dangerous. We can't just let them go now. They'll attack and kill everything in the shop. Me and you both!"

"Storm spirits?" Ginny asked, concerned herself as she knew how dangerous they could be. "Like from ancient legends?"

"Yeah, beautiful but dangerous," she replied quickly. "They're both female… we think. We're not too sure whether they have a real sex, but sometimes you can see a feminine form or two in the storm.

Ginny looked back at the glass and sure enough, beautiful, dark stormy purple, her shape was no older than Ginny. She was beautiful. Then she was gone for the storm to brew faster and more dangerous, and it was beautiful.

"They're twins!" Morgana suddenly said, her small right hand caressing the glass but the spirits didn't escape, but then Morgana controlled electricity so how could they ground to her? "Connected to each other, forever, together. They feel each other's joy and sadness. Love. Hate. I'll take them!"

"You'll take them?" the store girl asked, horrified. "No. no. no. They are not for sale!"

"I didn't say I was going to buy them!" she replied coldly. The shop girl backed up as Morgana sparked with one blue lightning tongue, but still the spirits didn't grab at the opportunity. "I said I'll take them!"

Then the hand touching the glass sparked and the glass shattered. The shop girl screamed in horror as the dark blue, navy coloured cloud burst out with an angry buzz. The power sparked the air with small thunderclaps and lightning bolts from the cloud.

The cloud enveloped Morgana buzzing and sparking in anger before it just stopped. The cloud poofed away and Morgana stood their holding the scruff of two confused looking girls with dark blue skin and sky blue eyes. They looked identical with robes of dark, near purple clouds and small bare feet blinking in bafflement.

Their hair was ruffled, short and a light silvery colour with a pale blue tint over it. They looked confused as they looked towards Morgana blinking owlishly.

Morgana smiled at them, amused. "I think I'll call you Sparkler and Stormy!" she said sounding satisfied with her new 'pets' names. Was pets even the correct word for them?

They pouted glaring at her, baring little white teeth, hissing. They didn't look much older than me or Morgana. If anything, a little younger. They were somewhat cute if you were into storm monsters in guises of cute girls, which being a lightning powered witch, Morgana likely was.

Morgana placed the storm spirits on their feet and brushed down their robes, neatening them. The shop girl just stared in awe as they were pouting, but obeying Morgana as if they were well trained pets, which they likely would become. It was amusing to watch them and the shop girl as their eyes found her, and anger clouded their little eyes in static.

"No, Sparkler, Stormy!" Morgana reprimanded lightly as she looked to the shop girl licking her lips. "I think you should lock up. I think I have something you can do for Ginny and I in exchange for not letting my new pets kill you!"

She gulped and Ginny blushed as we both knew what she was talking about, as she didn't even try to be subtle as she locked the door and took the shop girls hand, leading her out back with me, Sparkler and Stormy bringing up the rear.

_I wonder whether an older girl will taste different._

_**to**_ _**be continued…**_


	6. Family City

**Disclaimer on Chapter 1**

**Electric Revolution**

**Chapter 6**

**Family City**

Hayate had been in a wheelchair for as long as she could remember, and always felt so lonely even when she had her mum and dad. She had a white western appearance, but she had been found all alone when she was small, left in Japan all alone. She was taken in to child services, and luckily she was adopted soon after by a very nice couple who had taken great care of her.

However, she was now 12 and was left alone in the world, but she had a generous weekly snippet coming in from somewhere, not completely sure on where the money came from, or who sponsored her to live alone she was grateful, and it was generous enough to buy her what she needed, clothes, food, books and the like.

Her adoptive parents were not around anymore, and she felt so alone in her nice suburb house, but at least she was warm and still had a home and wasn't in an orphanage somewhere. She tried to go to school every day to get her education but she was sick and weak, and sometimes couldn't make it in because she needed to go to the hospital, but her doctor was really nice, and she liked her a lot.

However, when these girls and a 'dog' appeared one day; a few weeks ago to look after her she felt tears in her eyes. There were 3 girls. They were Signum, she was nice but she thought she worked at whatever it was she did too hard and was about anywhere from 16 to 19. She couldn't tell her age, and asking seemed rude.

Shamal was older than her though, or seemed it as she had a motherly big sister vibe, but still only looked like she was no older than 22. She was really smart and helped her with her homework when she could. It was nice but she wasn't sure for how long she could continue going to school, which was sad.

She did like school and some of the girls tried to be nice and help her, but she supposed it could be some trouble with her wheelchair so she couldn't blame them for wanting to run around and play without having to worry about the sick girl in the wheelchair. She supposed it would have been nice to make a close girl friend at school to talk with and have lots of fun, but she shouldn't get herself down; the girls at school tried at least.

Then there was their dog, Zafria. He was huge, like a sabre toothed dog or something with purple fur and fluffy white mane around his neck. Though he was nice too, and could actually speak like people, but her friends didn't know she knew, but she overheard him, but that was so awesome, and she wouldn't ever tell anyone.

Last was Hayate's best friend Vita. It was great having a best friend finally. Vita worried about Hayate so much it was nice to have someone love her like that after her mum and dad – well Vita was small and feisty, quick to fight would be a great way to describe her. But she was fun and slept in Hayate's bed with her as her house only had 2 bedrooms and Signum and Shamal shared the other together while Zafria stayed in the living room area.

Hayate didn't mind sharing with Vita. She was a nice roommate, and it was great sharing with her. Vita snuggled up to Hayate making her feel warm and comforted at night, and she found that was a nice change from being alone. It was also amusing the crazy antics that Vita managed to get up to, and didn't realise she was 'misbehaving'.

Vita was always looking out for Hayate, but she was short, and though Hayate wasn't sure how old Vita was, she must have been a few years younger than her; maybe nine if she were to guess. Hayate hadn't had the heart to ask, just in case Vita was really the same age as her, which she was certain she wasn't, but she wouldn't count out the possibility, and upsetting her was furthest thing from Hayate's mind.

They were Hayate's new family, worrying over her when they took her to see her doctor at the hospital. Though, she didn't condone lying they managed to convince the doctors that they were family, and came to take care of her. They did take care of her, but she knew they weren't related by blood or her adoption. She knew they had to lie, so that they could stay with her because to her that first day they came, they became her family.

Hayate's doctor couldn't do anything for her, not really, not even knowing what was slowly – she didn't want to think like that. Vita would be upset if she found out. It seemed all her doctor could do for her was help ease the pain with medications and treatments for things that likely weren't doing anything, but they could not just give up. She could only wish that she could move her legs a little, just a day to walk and run with Vita, and she would be happy.

"Hayate...!"

Hayate was startled as the amusing voice interrupted her as she was making dinner for everyone for the evening as they were all useless in the kitchen, and she enjoyed cooking. The house was a kitchen-diner on the ground floor opened up into the lounge, so even when someone was in the living space she could ask for help if she needed it, as her chair wasn't always high enough to reach some areas in the kitchen space.

She smiled at Vita as she charged over after closing the front door after her while Hayate sat in her wheelchair making some homemade pastries with some packet noodles, as she didn't have time to make them from scratch too or her new family would get hungry waiting. She had to admire Vita's ginger hair neatly framing her pretty face, and tied into twin braded pigtails at the back of her head to each side as they made her look cuter than anything.

"Vita...!" Hayate greeted her with a grin as the 'punk'-'Goth'-ish girl hugged her, and she laughed, hugging her in return. "...could you set the table, dinner will be ready in a bit," Hayate said checking the pastries were crisping as they should. Being Japanese and in Japan, Hayate found that Japanese dishes got boring all of the time. So she liked to try different things, and she came to realise that Signum was a big pastry fan, especially stake and potato.

That was why Hayate was making them as had had promised Signum that morning before she and the others took her to school. Shamal had picked her up after classes and brought her home before leaving. She needed to pick up groceries and Hayate couldn't go with her as she had dinner to prepare. Signum and Shamal were both the 'responsible' young adults who took care to be her new guardians, and she couldn't be more thankful for them becoming my new family.

Vita grinned as she looked at the pies before Hayate shooed her away to the table, closing the oven door. Vita giggled as she rushed off to finish setting the table for dinner. It was good to have a family again but Hayate was startled as she looked out of the window as it started raining and streaks of lightning crossed the sky.

Hayate always liked the rain, and thunder storms had been comforting for some reason she couldn't understand. She smiled as Vita returned, looking out of the window with me. Hayate saw that look in Vita's eyes that she bravely tried to hide from her. She was just too adorable while she tried to pretend she was the bravest girl on earth.

"I hope Signum and Shamal don't get too wet. Don't worry Hayate; I'll protect you from the storm!" Vita declared, pumping her fist in triumph before she was in Hayate's lap a moment later as the sky roared and lightning flashed across the heavens.

Hayate couldn't hold in her giggle while Vita pouted at being caught out. It was obviously it was her that wanted protecting from the storm rather than Hayate. It was adorable of her, and Hayate gave her a cuddle in her arms.

"Don't worry, Vita, I've always been comforted during storms since I was little," Hayate said thoughtfully. "I don't know why, but it makes me think of home. I guess that's weird, but... everyone has to be a little weird or they'll all be boring!" she told her laughing while she sat up on Hayate's lap and laughed with her.

"Y-yeah, Hayate!" she said as she hopped off Hayate's lap with a sigh of relief and a small embarrassed blush, smiling back as she tried to be brave, but everybody had their fears. "I'll finish with the table. Don't worry; the others will be back soon."

Hayate nodded her head, smiling as she watched Vita return to the table again for a moment before getting back to checking the pasta before the pastries. They were doing well, and would hopefully taste great.

It didn't take long after that for Shamal to get home with the groceries. She had short blond hair that hung only to her neck, and had kind blue eyes. She was wearing a long green coat when she entered and was a little wet, but removing her coat and placing it with her yellow umbrella on the coat rack. She was wearing a long green skirt and a white polo jumper.

She smiled at Hayate and Vita as she carried her bags into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "Wow, that smells delicious, Hayate!" she praised, and Hayate smiled widely pleased that she liked her cooking, even if it was only the smell. She just had to hope that she enjoyed the meal too when she finally got to sample it.

Hayate had to grab some tomatoes and lettuce for the plates as they hadn't any vegetables since Shamal hadn't been able to get the groceries while she was at school. But that was okay as they had some salad stuff left over from the day before when they had chicken salad. She arranged 4 plates before going about straining the noodles before Shamal came over.

"Let me Hayate," she said as her chair wasn't exactly high enough to reach the sink so she was pleased she offered help and started dishing out some noodles for all of our plates while Hayate checked on the oven.

"Perfect!" she declared happily as she took her oven mitts and carefully pulled out the hot tray of pies and placed it on top of the hobs as they were then off. They looked delicious and Vita rushed over to see with a hungry look on her face.

"Wow!" she declared while Hayate laughed at her as the front door opened and a young woman with her bright red hair tied up. Her hair was in a ponytail down her back. She entered with the large 'pet' dog. They both looked soaked but unconcerned. Fortunately our 'pet' wasn't fussy and a couple pies in his bowl was what he needed as apparently he was always eating sneakily and he did look sheepish when Shamal had told her, and he wouldn't eat most veggies or pasta anyway, so he got to get his first while Hayate dished out for the humans.

"Feeling hungry Signum?" Hayate asked while she slumped at the table after removing her coat, and she finished dishing out the food while Shamal placed some glasses with juice on the table.

She turned a grin on her, but her green eyes said she was a little tired. Hayate liked her eyes as they looked kind of like hers, so it was almost like they were related. The other two had blue so they had that in common so it was only fair, but Hayate's hair was brown and short cut to her neck and clipped out of her eyes so that was different from all of them.

Hayate went to bed later content and tired as she snuggled up in bed and once I she was asleep her mind wandered someplace else. It was a dream. She dreamt of her again. She knew magic was real, how could she not? She was quite sure her new family came from a magical book, but she couldn't bring herself to ask anything about it. She didn't want to lose them for saying the wrong thing.

However, since she opened the book she dreamt every night, weird things but she was always there. She lived in a world of amazing things, but she could never see it all clearly no matter how much she wanted to. She was a light and deadly blaze of light and power too far out of her reach, like a goddess, beautiful and amazing.

She was going somewhere new, full of magic she knew, and it worried her because she didn't want to stop seeing this girl, even though she didn't know why. But as always the dream lasted but moments and changed. This time of darkness and green shadows from the night striking light across the sky through a window, and she sat up in bed when she heard the scream so terrible it begged the world.

Hayate held herself up with her hands on the bed, panting in breath, sweat drenching her face and PJ's. She looked to see Vita kneeling beside her in her cute Goth-bunny PJ's looking at her in worry before Shamal and Signum burst in the room moments later. They looked as scared as they always did when she woke them like that every night, sometimes having dreamt for longer, or even just moments.

"We heard you scream?" Shamal asked in concern. She looked so afraid for Hayate it could almost break her heart to worry them all every night.

"Master Hayate!" Vita whimpered with worried tears in her eyes. She always called her that when she was so concerned for her and made Hayate feel like crying for her and cuddling her and never letting her go. "She must have had that dream again," she said as she turned to the others, "–it could be bad-!" she said, leaving something unsaid, but Hayate wasn't stupid, but she didn't mention anything yet.

"I'm fine now Vita!" Hayate quickly tried to reassure her as her pounding heart slowed its beats, and she tried to relax like she had for a while. "It's just. I saw her again and... she was going somewhere –it was a school for magic-."

"Magic!?" Vita asked not looking reassured about my dream as Hayate knew they believed it was all real, which worried her more as she felt concerned for a person she had never met.

"Then it was those green flashes of something and I just felt a cold dread suddenly like always," she finished, explaining. "I-I should be okay now, I don't have them more than once, but I really wish I knew what they meant," she said tiredly sliding into her pillow with a tired yawn.

"Okay," Shamal said in concern. "Get back to sleep! Do you need anything?" she asked, but Hayate just shook her head sleepily. "Vita if anything is wrong call for us, okay?" she commanded and Vita was fast to nod as she was always worrying about Hayate.

"Of course," she agreed as she snuggled up to Hayate and pulled the covers over them both before the other two left. It wasn't the first nightmare just like it, so they shouldn't be too concerned as she would try to forget that dread was too gentle of a word to describe that hopeless, endless fear of what that light meant.

She knew that the girl in the first vision was different. That wasn't as much a dream but it felt like she was there, but not enough to see everything in detail, or hear anything, but Hayate knew that the girl was strong, and powerful. She just knew that she would stand before the green darkness and smile, putting it in its place because that was what Hayate sensed from her.

If it was her? She would cower, small and afraid while her Knights protected her. She paused that thought as she looked to Vita and wondered why she thought that. She was fast asleep, so Hayate didn't try to speak with her.

Knights...?

Were they knights? Were they her knights? They came to her when she opened the book, but she hadn't opened it since. She got a sense of danger from it and just wouldn't want to do something bad with a magic book when she didn't understand the first thing about magic and she was afraid to ask her new family in case they left her all alone again.

She felt like such a wimp. She was too soft and gentle. She was too nice sometimes, but she supposed Uminari City was just really peaceful and quite most of the time. She had never had any reason to be tough, and though her illness should have made her angry about how unfair it was, and that she was so young that she hadn't experienced much like that she just wasn't, and she accepted it, and now she had her new family she could spend what time she had left being happy with them.

Was that silly of her or not? She knew she didn't have long. However, how long she had she wouldn't want to guess. She didn't feel that she should waste her time being angry, but living the rest of her life loving her Knights and making sure they knew how important they had become to her.

Hayate curled up and smiled as she cuddled her little Vita and kissed her forehead. She sighed and a little smile graced her lips as she held back tightly and Hayate was soon joining her in more peaceful dreams.

Meanwhile, Shamal and Signum had left Hayate and Vita to sleep and went to the sofa within the lounge, slumping down while Zafria sat up and watched them while they gathered themselves looking uncertain and more concerned than they ever had before.

"Mistress H-Hayate is starting to see beyond!" Shamal said in concern. "She won't keep pretending nothing is different about her to normal people. I didn't think that she would notice anything, not this quick at least. Then filling the book... the book is refusing to take too much from the linker cores.

"It's never done that before. It used to kill, but it's still linked to Hayate, and she's just too pure that she's somehow imposing her will on it enough to stop us killing any magicians, and it's only a matter of time until she realises that the book is missing and all that is left is an illusion."

"Then what should we do?" Zafria asked in a strong voice. "Do we explain to her what we're doing, and why?"

"She would never let us continue!" Signum said looking sick. "She could order us to return the book no matter how dangerous it is, or whether we beg her! She's too pure, good, and not to mention nice... we've never had a master like her before. She would never want the power because it would mean hurting others and letting us, even if we could cure her, and fix her legs, so she could finally walk. She wouldn't care, and would stop us, and be so disappointed but I don't want to lose her."

"I know, but you know that look, right after she wakes from those nightmares!" Shamal said, frustrated. "She looks at us as if she can see straight through the lie to the secrets we hold, and none of the previous owners of the book ever looked at us like that. We care about her as we never did the rest, and in return she cares for us. We have never had a bond with our master before and we can't start being distant. It wouldn't be fair on her, it would be a huge lie, and Vita would never go for hurting her!"

"Then what do we do?" Signum demanded gritting her teeth in frustration as she didn't know how to cope with the situation.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "We don't do anything yet... we carry on as planned, but when she finally asks we tell her the truth. I heard a phrase that sits right here. It is easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask permission."

"Especially when you know the answer would be no...!" Signum added looking defeated. "We need to hurry, take Linker Cores from off world, animals if we need to!" she said clenching her fists, shaking as she could feel her own uncertainty. "Before Master Hayate finds out, so that we can save her!"

"Agreed," Shamal said nodding even though she felt terrible about all the lies and going against their master, but they wanted to save her so they would have forever together, but even if she hated them for it – they could live with that if only Hayate was safe and alive.

_**to be continued...**_


	7. The Town on the City Tracks

**Disclaimer on Chapter 1**

**Electric Revolution**

**Chapter 7**

**The Town on the City Tracks**

"Ginny, hun-hun!" Morgana chirped playfully as she hugged her cute red-haired girl from behind after they had stowed their trunks away on the scarlet steam train: Destination Hogwarts, "a little faster babes or the freaking trains going to leave without us!"

Ginny leaned back into her, smiling up, amused. "Keep it together Sparky or I might be the one spanking you next time," she said cheekily, making sure to keep her voice down.

Her mother had started watching them closer. It was probably on the old man Dumbledore's orders, especially if that wand thing with that phoenix feather was a part of his plans that she ruined. Then the stealing their wands thing, though she said she bought them. Morgana didn't think that Molly Weasley's mind would even think for a moment anything near the truth. The magical people had a tendency to be a little… well very slow on the uptake.

It was more amusing because Morgana believed that Dumbledore had discovered the bank going after him for the money he had wrongfully taken, or some such. She could barely get over that the bastard stole from an infant, and some of the goblins showed their corruption. At least the goblin bastards involved would meet their maker for it. It was a shame that the goblins couldn't end Dumbledore for them too, and she hadn't met him yet and he had earned her wrath, and swift justice.

_I'll have to get Dumbledore myself. He has to repay me for that. The greedy prick._

Though, she had to say, even if only inside her own head. She doubted they would have refunded her or cared without her showing them that she had the strength to carry out her threats. She would have robbed them greedy bastards blind. It looked like she would only need to enchant a lot of muggle gadgets and it wouldn't be too hard, or a giant drill.

_The drill sounds more fun!_

Shaking those thoughts away she pulled back from her cuddle, and started pushing her until they were safely on the train. "We would have been here ages ago if your idiot family knew how to get ready the day before. Honestly. I never knew people could be that retarded!"

Ginny blushed as she looked at Morgana as they walked hand in hand through the train together looking for the perfect place to sit. It was already crowded with students and Morgana had to shove many of them out of their way, some to the floor as they were annoyingly not moving fast enough as they messed about while hunting down more morons to hang out with.

"I guess. They've always been like that," she replied with a shrug. "None of them have any organisational skills. I swear sometimes it feels like they're happy being so ridiculously close to time," she said right as the last boarding call whistle blew.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Stupid if you ask me," she said as she stopped her by a compartment with three girls within, all already in uniform so likely used a fireplace to get to the station.

The first Morgana already knew. Felicity Smoke. Smoking hot. She sat next to a girl with long blonde hair to her waist, tied back with a black headband keeping it pulled tight out of her eyes. Her cool grey eyes flashed up looking at them in disdain through the window on the door.

Sitting opposite was a smaller girl with ruffled brown hair, in a long-style pixy cut, or whatever girls were calling it these days. She was the smallest of the three, but not by much with dark blue eyes and a sweet looking face.

Morgana smirked as she checked out her blue skirt, hanging halfway down her thighs and black top hugging her body with her blue coat, my gloves, blue half boots and baggy black shin socks. She looked good, but had to frown looking at Ginny in her school uniform with Gryffindor patch hiding away her goodness.

Shrugging she barged into the compartment. It seemed like the sort of thing she would do, and it was, as she did. The three girls looked to them, startled, and though the blonde and the pixy lover glared, Felicity showed both caution and respect as she stood to her friends shock and bowed as she waited for Morgana and Ginny.

Morgana sat next to Pixie while Ginny sat opposite, between the fine blonde and Felicity. It was only after they sat that Felicity retook her seat too, glaring at the other two, which seemed to confuse them further.

"T-this is Mistress Lightning!" Felicity was quick to say to her two friends. "These are friends of mine," she added, gesturing the two other girls, both wearing Slytherin patches. "Daphne Greengrass," she said pointing out the hot blonde, before gesturing the cute brunette. "And Tracey Davis!" she introduced.

"You don't look like much!" Tracey said before Felicity could stop her, pushing up her glasses in worry. "Felicity said you're some kind of dangerous bad-ass, but you're nothing but another girl-."

She didn't say anymore as Morgana grabbed her wrist and with little effort pulled her onto my lap. Tracey's cheeks went red, and eyes wide as blue power flowed, arching up around Morgana's eyes, over her nose, around her ears, and arching through her hair without making it frizzy.

Morgana's nose was touching Tracey's as she went still, Morgana's grip too tight for her, their lips near touching as her demonstration stopped. "Be a good girl, or I'm going to have to spank that tight little ass of yours. But if you're into that sort of thing, I'll do it anyway," Morgana told her in a husky voice while her hands wandered behind her, to feel her tight butt through her robe.

They felt the train finally moving as Morgana watched Tracey's cute little whimpers as she gently kissed her lips, nibbling them softly before speaking. "But give me your-everything, and we can take this world from the incompetent morons, and rule in their stead!"

Morgana Pulled Tracey tightly into her arms. The cute Slytherin practically curled up on her lap, burying her face into the crook of her neck and breathing deeply. Her arms wrapped around Morgana in contentment, as she held her in return, cuddling around her neck.

"Yes Mistress Lightning!" she was quick to agree, shivering as she melted further into Morgana's embrace as she finally found someone she wanted to be her master who would look after her, protect her, and even love her.

Morgana looked to Daphne. She was watching in awe before she nodded, "Master!" she agreed, her pale cheek flushed with rose. "I-I will follow you, of course," she readily agreed, no longer with coldness in her eyes but uncertainty and surprisingly loyalty. They obviously need an out from the Death Nibblers that had been hanging around for a while now.

Offer people an alternative to serving morons and they were easily the most loyal people you could have by your side.

"Good," she said with a grin, lightening the mood and not letting Tracey go, not that she tried to as she snuggled, content. "Gin-baby said you girls have been hanging around some filthy tart because she is 'higher' up than you. That stops now!"

"It's not that easy Master!" Felicity said while Daphne nodded in agreement.

"To Slytherin house it's an honour thing!" Daphne continued to elaborate as she saw her master was lost and wondered how her master would help them from that. "A muggle-born with a… Weasley girl aren't going to cut it no matter what you can do! It will be trying, but…" she trailed off as said Weasley was snickering. "What?" she asked while Morgana held in her humour.

Ginny grinned at her. "So Parkinson out ranks The Girl-Who-Lived?" she asked, amused as they all looked at Morgana, shocked, even Tracey pulled back to stare at her with wide eyes.

"T-the Potter name is a different matter," Daphne said while Morgana settled Tracey to lie on her again, though this time she used Morgana's chest for a pillow so she could interact too. "Out ranks Parkinson by a long way, but unless you were in Slytherin it doesn't matter. They're big on crap like that or we would have broader options! And if you were in Slytherin. It wouldn't be pretty."

Morgana made a noise of amusement. "If your fellow house mates want to fight! There little twigs couldn't help them. Foolish bullies and haters like them. They don't know what a real fight is! Look into muggle fighting, whether with weapons or without and you will see them do things without magic that could turn your stomach.

"If this Parkinson doesn't get the message. I'll put the bitch on a leash!" she finished coldly causing them to grimace, as they knew she meant a real leash to keep her as a pet.

There was quiet for a moment before there was a flash of purple light, and deep purple thundercloud coloured bird appeared, shifting and morphing to land on Tracey's lap with a letter in her mouth, as she was now a cute storm coloured kitten offering up her mail delivery.

"Thank you Sparkler!" Morgana said smiling as she took her delivery and she was proudly wearing her blue colour with platinum tag with her name on it. She let Tracey pet her while she padded away between them to get comfortable and lay down with a cute little yawn.

"You have a mail carrying lightning traveling shape shifting bird-cat?" Daphne blurted out looking as if she felt silly asking all of that as she saw it with her own eyes. But seriously, she had never seen such a cool familiar before, or heard of one.

"Storm spirit!" Felicity surprisingly answered. "But I suppose it shouldn't be surprising given our Masters power set."

"Oh what do we have here…? Huh?" Morgana asked as she looked down at the kitten as she looked at her in return with smiling blue eyes. "Very funny," she told her, rolling her eyes. "I can see it's a letter from Gringotts," she told her while Tracey stroked her under the chin and she was soon purring away in total bliss.

Shaking her head, Morgana opened the letter and read over some things. "Let's see, yep, yep, and yep. Ha, would you look at that. I now own that shite-hole. The Leaky Cauldron! I think I'll turn it into a candy store and juice bar or something."

"Y-you own the… and you want to turn it into a candy store?" Felicity asked, scandalised. "It's been there for… well a long time. It's the first place muggle-borns see and-."

"I'll accept muggle money as well as magic," she interrupt her rant thoughtfully. "You made my point for me. Amaze with all of the goodies, not a dirty old bar!"

"Well that does kind of make sense," Daphne agreed with her. "I mean, if it can turn over a prophet and… fast access, nearly first access to the first year muggle-borns. What would no pureblood ever think of-?"

"Muggle-borns going 'dark'," Tracey said with a cheeky smirk. "It's genius. Even if they suspect their own arrogance will hold them back until it's too late."

Morgana grinned, shrugging. "That's the thing with people stuffing their own heads up their asses. They don't have time for somebody else's!" she said but frowned as that just sounded like she wanted her butt cleaned by a cute girl rather than a metaphor, or maybe that was just her own naughty mind.

She internally shrugged, as that would have felt nice too.

_I wonder how far up their tongues could-. No! Naughty Plasma. Not yet. You have more pressing evils to think about. Not to mention games you could be playing. You'll just turn yourself on and have to take the girls to the bathroom in turn all journey._

They settled in after that and after a short while they got out some games they brought between them to play during their trip to school. Tracey climbed off Morgana's lap and they played some odd magical card games. Ginny couldn't really teach Morgana many before as two wasn't an optimum number for a lot of the games, just exploding snap and witches chess. Morgana would refused to call it wizards anything after she found an all-female piece set.

The snack woman came wheeling her trolley and they got some odd snacks. Morgana still had to wonder about those every flavour beans. Why the heck did people keep buying them when they contained flavours like snot, puke, and even poop and pee flavoured beans? It was ridiculous that some moron even thought it was a great idea to make them, let alone sell them in packets!

They were had settled down after they finished sharing their snack, all huddled around a magazine. It wasn't anything girly, but it was a broom magazine as Felicity followed broom races.

It looked like fun.

The magazine had many moving pictures showing race highlights. However, we were looking over some of the new broom stats to brooms just out or coming out soon like the Nimbus Sidewinder, and the Firebolt among some of the coolest when trouble came calling as usual.

They did say that all good things came to a quick end when idiots interrupted your games with your new friends. The door was harshly torn open and there he was. The idiot of idiots wearing mismatched 'muggle' clothes standing with a girl. She had frizzled brown hair to her shoulder blades and wearing her school uniform with Gryffindor patch.

"Wow. I knew I should have removed the sign saying idiots welcome!" Morgana said rolling her eyes as they sparked. At least the girl got the hint and took a step back. "The girl can stay. You. Piss off!"

Ronald sneered as hard as he could before ignoring me and turning to Ginny. He was giving her a loathed look that was making Morgana have to count to ten in her head or she would have no choice but to break his face.

"Ginny!" he spat out. His face was bright red from rage and he was actually shaking he was that angry. He reminded Morgana of this comedy she once saw where this tumble dryer went out of control and the lead character was shaking fiercely as he jumped on top of it hoping, fruitlessly that it would help stop the out of control machine.

"What are you doing here!" he demanded. "With these filthy Slytherins!" he roared out.

Ginny stood up calmly, smiling even, which should have been a bad sign; a sign to run.

_Crack!_

She hit him so hard that when he hit the floor blood exploded out of his broken nose and he burst into tears, sobbing. What could Morgana say? She may have taught her lovely Ginevra how to throw a proper punch and make sure it hurt while they had little else to do, except read up on some stuff for school so they were ahead and whatnot. She needed to be ahead anyway with this whole catch up debacle.

"O-oh my god!" the girl cried out in horror. "Y-you hit him-."

Morgana stood with Sparkler zooming up to sit on her shoulder, hissing at the girl as she took a step back. "Hermione Granger if I'm not mistaken?" she asked her and she nodded, gulping. "Ronald talks a lot about the friendless girl who he has do all of his homework for him!"

She offered her, her hand, which caused her to flinch. "Come. Join our… sisterhood and you can stand by my side. I shall only offer you this once. If you refuse and come running to me in the future for protection from Dumbledore and Voldemort. I shall only accept you as my obedient slave! Understand! I don't give second chances!"

Hermione took a step back, shaking her head in fear.

"Then leave, but you shall return," Morgana said, sitting back down. "You're smart enough that you'll see passed Dumbledore eventually. When that time comes, you will come back. You will drop to your knees and you will swear your undying loyalty because it won't be about you, but what about your family. They'll need protecting from the old basket case too."

Hermione looked to Ron as he sobbed on the floor and stepped towards him as the door slid closed. They watched Hermione as she helped Ronald leave and smirked at each other smugly.

"You really think that she will come to you?" Tracey asked in doubt.

Morgana looked to her and nodded. "She will have no choice if she wants to ever find happiness, and for her family to be protected. I will be the only person rich and powerful enough to help her, who will help her."

They didn't have a chance to reply as in a fizzle of purple a little storm coloured purple fox kit landed in Morgana's lap with a letter in her mouth. She hopped up to her feet and yipped as she dropped the letter.

"You have two?" Tracey said in amazement as she started eagerly petting the kit.

"Oh, yeah. This is Stormy. Sparkler's twin sister!" she agreed as Tracey picked Stormy up, cuddling her while Sparkler zipped over to land in Ginny's lap for some attention. "Ha," Morgana mumbled as she opened the letter and looked it over, curious. "So Alice Longbottom. My godmother is in the mental illness ward just as described. The hospital has now moved her to a private sector for some expensive experimental treatments. I don't know why the Longbottom's didn't bother trying everything and not just giving up so easily."

"They were tortured weren't they?" Felicity asked, sad, startling me. "It was Death Eaters. I hadn't ever heard that Alice Longbottom was your godmother though-."

"Yes," she replied frowning. "It makes one wonder that since Sirius was out of the picture whether a certain old man instigated things."

The other girls looked thoughtful for a moment when the door slid open again. Morgana had thought that either the moron had returned, or another moron, but it was a cute girl with dirty blonde hair hanging loose down her back. Her light blue eyes were dazed and far away. She was out of breath so Morgana figured she had been running, likely fleeing. Yep, but the look on her face, fleeing seemed to have been what she had been doing.

They noticed the relief on the new girls face as she looked at Morgana. She was content. Morgana realised that she came to her. She knew Morgana was here, and that she was powerful enough to help her. They saw the fear as she turned round as a huge boy would have ran her over if Morgana hadn't moved, pulling her back as she stood, pulling the blonde girl to stand behind her.

The large boy was joined moments later by another huge monstrosity and a skinny pale boy with slick back blonde hair, in an eighties gangster style, sneering at them as if he actually thought he was superior to anyone, much less Morgana.

"You had a problem with her. Now you have a problem with me!" Morgana hissed out dangerously. "If you don't get the fuck out of here, I'm going to hurt you!"

The leader. The blonde boy sneered harder. "You think you…" He trailed to a stop as he noticed the three Slytherins with her, and chose to comment his protest, "W-what the hell… with a freaking Weasley, and her – a mud-blood-!"

"Morgana Evans!" she corrected him coldly as if he had somehow asked for her name. His eyes widened and showed he wasn't quite that stupid as he put two and two together, and got the last Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived. "But you should call me Plasma!" she added as one powerful spark flicked up her body and crashed into the ceiling, burning it. "And that was just me flexing my… muscles!" she commented whimsically.

The blonde idiot didn't seem to care as he looked over each of his minions with a smirk. "Crabbe! Goyle! Teach her who runs things around here!" he ordered only for one to take Morgana's left leg in the stomach and scream as he flew out of their compartment, crashing into the door opposite, buckling it and he was not getting up again under his own steam as he was out cold.

The blonde boy looked sick as he and the other stared in horror. "Piss me off again little boy and it will be you, and I'll put my power into it. Understand?!"

"Y-yes!" he quickly said, leading his last minion off, the door closing. Behind him as he didn't want to mess with her if that was her going easy on them. He and minion had to drag away the 'cold' minion, and it took some effort. Morgana watched until they were far enough away from them that she didn't care, and just retook her seat, smirking.

"That's Draco Malfoy if you're wondering," Daphne said while giving her a look of wonder. "His family is high up… but him. He's nothing but a pretender!"

"Good to know!"

Ginny was giggling. "Wow, that little prick had it coming. I bet eventually one of us will kill him."

"It will be you Master!" the new blonde girl said as she moved opposite me, bowing with a sweet smile. "But I'll admit. His death is always changing from you to Ginevra, and even occasionally me and others," she said looking around to the other girls.

Morgana grinned at her. "Clairvoyance?" she asked as she pulled her new blonde cutie to sit on her lap where she belonged. She snuggling up in Morgana's arms happily cuddling her in return.

"Yes," she agreed. "Ginevra is an empath, and you. You are something so much more. The muggles are responsible for your powers. Such genius."

"Luna. Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she moved, plopping Stormy on Daphne's lap and sitting beside them, stroking the blonde girls' cheek in worry. "You never told me you can see into the future."

"You never told me you can feel people's emotions," she replied with a sheepish smile, leaning into Ginny's touch, kissing her fingers, but Morgana supposed that being a seer had already seen, knew, and wanted that.

"I concede!" Ginny replied cuddling up with them.

"So why was that out-of-date-hairdo-dick-head after you?" Morgana asked, confused as she seemed harmless unless you knew of her gift, which she was certain he didn't since it was obvious he was as know nothing loser.

She shrugged impishly, "I could really only guess. I can't see other people's futures. Only mine. When mine overlaps someone else's, only then can I see. If that future involves me. I know it might not seem like much, but it can really help me avoid bad things.

"I think it might be something to do with Draco's father though," she speculated shrugging. "His father isn't a nice man. Then you. I think his father might have found out about your return, Lady Morgana. Not only that but even I've heard a few whispers that you're not… the 'good' girl you're supposed to be. Lucius Malfoy will be concerned. Should be concerned even. He may not consider you a threat now, especially with your love of muggle-borns.

"However, you do pose a threat siding against Dumbledore and… and Voldemort. This could give people an extra ground. He'll also be wary… afraid that you'll side with Dumbledore, or even the ministry, even if only a temporary alliance. I think he might be taking it out on his son, which was why he took the opportunity to send his goons after me."

"Well you stick with me baby!" Morgana quickly told her, smirking and captured her lips with hers. She accepted her kiss eagerly, kissing sloppily back, but she would learn like Ginny had, and her other girls would. Morgana pulled back after a few tasty moments with a grin. "Next time that shit head even looks at you. I'll shove his head up his own ass!"

She smiled dreamily and snuggled with me. "I love you Master Morgana!" she admitted breathlessly.

Morgana smiled. Kissing her cheek. "And I'm sure in the future I'll come to love you too," she replied smugly, since to Morgana at least they had only just met, she couldn't say she had feelings more than really liking her, yet, and Luna understood that and knew the words and feelings would be returned soon enough.

They hadn't much of a chance to get comfortable as the train suddenly lurched, screeching to a halt, nearly throwing a few girls from their seats. Metal on metal was almost worse than nails on a chalkboard while the lanterns flickering. Morgana looked at their mirrored reflections in the window outside as it was pitch black out, as she realised that night had fallen.

The train came to a full stop, and still looking at the glass Morgana watched as it frost over cracking and fogging.

"Dementors!" Luna quickly said, worried. "M-Master Morgana, please. I mean. Your future is too. It is all over the place. Chaotic. Because of the unpredictability of lightning. I can only see things that will be. The lights going out and the dementors!"

She said it, and poof. The lights had gone out as an icy chill extinguished them. Morgana was quite apprehensive as everything happened. She had heard about dementors and read up on them because of Sirius Black's escape from the wizard prison Azkaban; even though she was not sure he really betrayed her and her parents. The more she knew about this world of mage, the more she doubt it as real Death Eaters actually went free.

"D-Dementors aren't g-good!" Daphne stuttered out fearfully.

Morgana felt it through the dark. Her eyes glowed in the dark, and unearthly electric blue as something felt like breathing ice into her lungs slowly slid the door open, and there _IT_ was. It wore a long black robe and Morgana realised this thing was where the image of Death came from. Its breath was bone rattling, sucking the happiness out of the air.

Morgana heard it. The screaming. Her mother. Begging, not for her own life, but for Morgana's. She felt dizzy hearing her with a cold dread, but most of all an irrational anger towards the creature beyond her blurred vision for making her see what she no longer had. Her mother. She grit her teeth as she looked through the haze to this thing. She could see its scabby hands as it pulled its hood back to show a gaping mouth full of teeth. It came closer and Morgana could see blurred lines of white-blue light coming from her very being, pulling the heat and warmth from her.

"Fuck you!" she hissed as she stood and boom. Blue ball lightning blast forward exploding into the creature, shattering glass. The monster dropped heavily to the ground, sliding down the opposite carriage wall, cracking it and buckling the door more as blue lightning danced around her body, showing her hate and anger with glowing blue eyes.

The Dementor had cried out in agony, but she walked closer. She could smell its burning flesh and smirked as she looked down at it. The whole train had seemed to freeze. A dementor was no longer the hunter, but the hunted as it came across the greater predator. Dementors didn't have a natural enemy before because they were too unkillable, until they met this girl.

Morgana reached down grabbing the things face with her right hand in a vice like iron grip that crushed into the spectre. "Irony has come to suck the life out of you!" she hissed out as streams of blue power bubbled and poured back into her, healing her, strengthening her before the creature burst into a whale of black smog, nothing but ash!

From within its centre burst screams as green pyreflies blast out and up, through walls and ceilings, joy and gratitude filling the corridor as they watched them slowly leave. It was aweing and disgusting all rolled into one event.

Morgana looked down the train, stronger than normal on her recharge as many more Dementors fled their new and only predator, running and crying out in a panic while she returned to her girls, ignoring the monsters as long as they left the train and didn't hurt any more innocent children. She sat down with her girls while they were looking at her oddly.

"How the hell did you kill a Dementor?" Daphne demanded in awe and hero-worship, more pleased than ever with her choice in master.

"Everything has… electricity flowing through them to live," Morgana told them, shrugging. "It is a bio energy, but I control electricity. I can draw it out of power boxes, lights, or whatever, but I can also draw it out of living beings. It can heal me. It recharges my… battery…"

"T-those lights at the end. Freed souls!" Tracey mumbled while looking sick, quivering in disgust as she thought about all of the innocent people who had their souls kissed away.

_**to be continued…**_


	8. Site Seer City

**Disclaimer on Chapter 1**

**Electric Revolution**

**Chapter 8**

**Site Seer City**

The future was always tricky. Ever changing. Ever moving. Luna Lovegood could see the future so she knew this better than anyone did. However, one thing she saw now. Morgana defied her power. She didn't consciously do it, but she was forever changing her mind. She was like a storm that couldn't quite decide whether to destroy half of Miami or Hawaii.

Morgana lived so content in the here and now that Luna's future shifted with Morgana tightly wound in it, for the better. Luna had seen her coming. She saw her coming at eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and many other years but she was glad it was finally this one as she could practice and hone her powers more with such an unpredictable girl within her life, and she knew it would be fun. Morgana was found, and brought into the fold, but she was so very different to what the magical people would have expected and hoped for, and that was all Dumbledore's fault as he tried to control the Incoming Storm, and he hadn't yet came to terms that storms like that were wild and free.

Luna knew that Morgana would be no one's selfless hero as they would want. She wasn't the villain either. If anything, she was the victim who gained the power to stand against her enemies, 'light' or 'dark', and stand as neither of those forces because she was something else entirely. Luna knew that Dumbledore was going to label her as dark and evil and everything, but Luna thought that in the end, maybe everything would work itself out, and she would defeat him. However, the sad part was that most people believed in the old man's nonsensical and unfounded drivel, and believe in his so-called 'Greater Good' with capital G's as if it is a great title all of its own.

Luna's future had changed the moment she finally saw the beautiful Morgana Evans for the first time in person. She was chaos in its purest and most deadly form, and Luna loved that. The Empress of Lightning: Plasma. She made Luna's insides melt with a need she had never felt for another person before let alone another girl.

She saw her shifting future. Paths. Infinite and full of choice. Morgana made Luna's head spin without even knowing. She made her weak in the knees. She saw her love me. She saw her love her. Luna fell in love with her and her other sisters in that moment, unable to suppress those feelings even if she wanted too. She had seen the glimpses of love before, but without the certainty of that love-having Morgana in her life, she could never see the full truth and get to fall in love as she had done seeing her, and having Morgana in her life, finally.

Ginny had watched Morgana on the train platform 9 ¾ with Ginevra. She could not help but love them when she was led into the possibilities. It helped that she already cared very deeply for Ginevra as they were best friends. Now she realised with her power added to theirs they could be even more unstoppable, and that wasn't mentioning other factors if those futures turned out well.

Probability was an amazing thing. It was what her power really saw. It also gave her the foresight to knock it in the direction that suited her most if she needed too. People didn't understand what a seer truly was. Seers were not-unflappable. Nothing was set in stone, not even in prophecy. The future was like a stormy ocean where the water was undiluted time. The closer something was, the more likely it was going to come to fruition. However, even then it was never a certainly, and never would be until it happened, or someone wanted it to happen.

It could take one tiny, insignificant decision for a 'certainly' to become nothing but a 'what could have been'. It proved that the universe was not a simple place. For every possibility there is a timeline where that happened. Maybe seers didn't predict the future, but see through time, space, and reality to all of possibility past, present, and future.

However, now, Luna could see it always, in her mind; in the future. Morgana's lips were on mine like from before on the train, but more, much, much more. Morgana's hands were on Luna's body, making her feel pleasures that were only shadows to her sight, and yet those shadows made her squirm just thinking about them. Her memory was good enough that she could see and feel everything, even her taste.

Her eidetic memory was a curse and a gift. It allowed her to remember all of her visions perfectly. That was why she tried not to look into futures that would scare her. She didn't want to see the bad that likely wouldn't even come to be because they were only non-possibilities to her.

Looking into her future sex-life had been something she refused to do, but here she was forced to and she couldn't wait to feel the real thing, under the covers, in their warm arms. It made her quiver with excitement, but she would have to wait.

When that jerk Malfoy and his minions had made the decision to attack Luna, she ran, fast. Their movements were so ingrained in them that they were easy to run from. She only had one place to run to. She knew that her Empress would save me, and that she was one of the very few who would or could, because Luna knew how cowardly or uncaring so many people could be.

The Empress of Lightning made defeating that oversized oaf look like child's play. Luna wished she could have seen her. The way she had lived. Powerful. Growing up with the need to fight and use her abilities to get what she needed and wanted.

If fools like Dumbledore thought that someone who fought and lived to survive and find her own throne could be domesticated, he had a rude awakening in the future, and Luna looked forward to that very much so. Dumbledore had been the catalyst to who she was now. The powerful girl who may have designs on conquest. Luna couldn't tell yet as it was something-even she didn't know as the future twisted and turned this way and that, and time looked like the uncontrollable mess that Luna always thought it should be.

The Dark or the Light? Morgana was neither. She was both. She was who she was. She was a creation of time. Maybe her powers were a gift. Not from the muggles, but maybe fate. Maybe she was something completely different, something that had no desire to label herself as good or bad, but she just was, and Luna felt that that was good enough for her.

Though, Luna wasn't sure whether she believed in fate anymore. Everything was so random. Her mind was random. She was full of hope because of this. She knew why Dumbledore wanted Morgana at Hogwarts so much. He expected from her what he and no one had the right to ask, and Luna knew that she would never have to give her life or body, or anything to conquer Voldemort, she would bio-drain the megalomaniac dead, and maybe do the same to Dumbledore for good measure.

It was fate. Dumbledore believed in prediction. Luna didn't know what seer he had been playing fancy with, but none were as skilled or gifted as Luna. They may see through time, but they all still believed that it was! They didn't see beyond time as Luna did. She saw through it all like some of the greatest seers on the planet had, like Cassandra, and Delphi. Most – no, all prophets apart from Luna were all weaklings or frauds, trying to make people believe that they carried the blood of their ancestors when the seer genes did not carry down through blood, but could skip centuries worth of descendants, or just never return to that blood, and crop up in new blood like Luna, being a half-blood herself, and she knew there were some muggle-born seers who had some aspect of power even if it was nothing compared to Luna, there children might be the true seers and they were just carriers of something to ensure that they could teach their children something. If the pure-blooded 'seers' (the 'real' ones at least) ever met Morgana, they would be devastated to realise that their 'abilities' were truly useless.

Though, thinking on that, Luna knew her powers were useless in the grand scheme of things. However, she had learnt to use that, see around it. She was sometime too smart for her own good, and she never thought outside of her box because she was sure she never had that box when she was born as her mother before she died had taught her lots about always thinking beyond what she could see, and that sometimes her first sense was wrong.

_The future may be ever changing, but I can still see._

Being so close to Morgana, curling up on her lap, taking in her scent. Her scent was like a thunderstorm, beautiful and calming. Luna felt she was safe there. She loved Morgana more than she realised she had. Morgana held Luna in her warmth and she was at peace. She was at home. Wherever she and my present and future sisters were was now her home

_Home is with family. She is our family._

Luna had fallen in love all over again, outside of her sight. She had felt weak seeing her beautiful queen in person. She was unable to resist her gentle pull. She could feel her protectiveness. She was dangerous, and dark around the edges, but in her eyes was a light beyond her powers. Morgana Evans was going to be the first ever Magical World Queen. Luna would make that a fact, even if she had to make sure it happened herself, but Morgana Evans would be their empress.

Morgana was gentle inside. She wanted love. She wanted so much. She deserved so much more. She had so much to give. She was kind. Loving. Happy to have her new friends and Luna. Morgana had been through too much because of her people. She deserved to get more in return, as compensation, and as her right of birth.

Though, Luna noticed that Morgana was hateful to 'men' she don't think she hated them, just loved girls, and distrusted, disliked, and didn't find the male of the species attractive. Well, growing up alone in a city riddled with crime, which was mostly organised by men could turn any girl away from wanting much in the way of male relationships.

Luna had felt alone for so long, knowing that she now had what she had never known she had always wanted made her feel happy. She squirmed a little in her seat later, after the wonderful train ride at the Ravenclaw table. She was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was as interesting as always.

Luna's eyes scanned the teachers table as everyone around her talked and waited for the first years to arrive. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the table in the centre on a 'throne' as if he was worthy of such a position when the throne belonged to her master. The old man was smiling with twinkling mind-raping eyes, but she could see passed that, and could block him from her head with the simplest of ease, and make him see what she wanted him to, and in his arrogance he was completely clueless.

Looking to the Gryffindor table, Luna saw Ginevra. Her beautiful brown eyes flickered from the head table to her, smirking. Ginevra nodded to Luna's unasked question and she smiled. He really was nervous. This year he had invited a dangerous girl to school, and he was scared of her, and with just cause too.

Luna looked back to the teachers. The table was full except for one seat. McGonagall's seat was empty as usual at the start of the sorting ceremony. However, that was probably because she was dealing with the new first years before she would bring them in.

Professor Sinistra was sitting next to Professor Flitwick, Luna's Head of House. He was a good professor, but she was Luna's favourite. She taught astronomy, and though she was sure the muggles would and could prove lots of her teachings wrong as the magical people were backwards in the sciences she was fun. Luna sometimes got the impression that she knew her teaching was outdated by a long shot, but that she went along with it to keep her job as pureblood morons would want to learn what muggles had discovered.

Yes, she was fun? Not to mention nice to look at. She was the youngest and prettiest teacher in the school. Well she thought so. She thought the new runes teacher was the same age there about, and just as pretty.

In fact, Luna thought that Professor Sinistra was the only teacher anyone could think about 'doing' (except the rune teacher but she was mean to people-but at least she was fair) and not feel sick after, and then going back for more.

Luna blushed as she caught Ginevra giving her a grin; eyes flicking to the caramel skinned woman with a slight moisten of her lips with her tongue in a playful joking manner. Luna was embarrassed as she remembered that Ginevra wasn't suppressing her powers anymore so she was keeping a connection to her best friends, so could feel what Luna was feeling, and for who.

Letting her eyes scan the table more as she looked away from her best friend, Luna caught Sinistra looking at her. She was smiling as always. She had a pretty smile. Luna couldn't help but look away as Sinistra brushed her long dark and smooth hair out of her sparkling dark eyes before the teacher turned back to Professor Sprout; the plump and kind herbology teacher as she was sitting the other side of Sinistra, and they continued their conversation.

Luna could see Hagrid sitting on the end talking almost loud enough that she could hear him to the runology teacher, Professor Anna Rose while she looked bored. Professor Rose was new to the school. She had taken over for runology the year before when the previous teacher was offered another job at the Auror Academy or something.

Professor Rose would be the best looking teacher at school, or at least draw with Sinistra if she let her hair down. She was pale and had her hair platted, then tied, and pinned up around her head as if her white-blonde hair was short. She was slender, and unlike Sinistra who was shapely in all of those curvy ways a girl or guy could want in a woman, she was flat, and narrow. Though, she did have a fair sized bust and sometimes when she smiled it showed how cute she actually was.

Professor Rose didn't wear a dress that showed off like Sinistra. She didn't wear blue or any light and beautiful colours either. She wore black robes that hid her away with cool blue eyes daring anyone to bother her, and promising pain, but Hagrid was dense so probably didn't notice.

She was kind of strict, and didn't actually like people, let alone kids as far as Luna could tell, but sometimes Luna got the impression that it was all hidden lies, but at least she was fair anyway, unlike the greasy haired man sitting next to the new defence teacher glaring at him while said, 'secret' werewolf teacher tried to pretend he wasn't there, smiling anyway.

Luna would have to warn her Lady Plasma about the wolf-man and why he was in the school. Sirius Black. He was friends with him, but not just him, James Potter, Morgana's father. Luna was certain that Morgana would find that interesting news.

Ignoring the new professor Luna looked to the greasy teacher. Professor Severus Snape. Evil piece of ignorant and arrogant turd. Luna couldn't stop the smirk as she saw his immediate future wasn't looking too good. He was going to piss off her Lady and she was going to hurt him. It was about time someone put that turd in his place.

Luna couldn't wait to see the events unfold before her. It would be amusing. Luna knew that Morgana wouldn't let her down with one of these visions. Luna watched Dumbledore looking across the table to Snape, worrying. It seemed as if someone else realised that Snape might not behave and get his ass kicked, and that made things all the more funny, and interesting.

Turning away from them, Luna saw Ginevra looking over and grinning as her eyes flickered to them to show that she saw the amusing sight too. She winked, and made a pouty lip gesture. Luna smiled, holding in a snicker as the new first years finally started walking in.

Luna ignored a few girls from her dorm that were glaring at her as they watched Ginevra and her messing around across tables. They didn't like Ginevra any more than they liked Luna, but that was when something changed. It was something she had never even thought about before, and it surprised her more than anything.

It was hard to keep her eyes from widening. She hadn't expected anything like it. She looked across the table at Cassandra. She was Luna's main tormenter, always stealing her stuff with her friends to hide all over the place to amuse themselves.

She was pretty. She had long brown hair tied back, and glaring silver eyes. Luna could admit that she had always liked the way she looked. Luna had seen her naked while in the showers and changing in their dorms, so she knew about the supple, sweet flesh beneath her school robes.

Luna looked down at herself. She was wearing her school uniform, but hadn't bothered with her robe as it was quite the humid night. She had worn the uniform to the train. She knew that most of the school weren't wearing uniforms under their robes. They had their normal clothes under their robes, but she hadn't the time to find something nice so she grabbed her uniform.

_I was running late._

Looking to the first years, Luna could see Morgana looking over at her and smirking. She hadn't even worn a robe over her clothes. She was still wearing a black rippled skirt, hugging her tight butt, hanging halfway down her thighs, and black top hugging her beautiful, perfect form, tightly.

However, Morgana was now wearing a long black coat that was left open, reaching down to the ankles of her black half boots, and thigh high black socks, only leaving a few inches of skin in view on her lightly tanned thighs. Her midnight black hair was tied back, and electric blue glowed lightly in her emerald eyes that were scanning the hall in a brief sweep. Luna had figured out that Morgana's mind was faster than normal, so she could take in everything at unreal speeds.

Morgana's emerald and blue eyes were aimed down a moment later, at a short girl with ruffled wild black hair, framing her sweet little face, half-glaring, half amused as the girl looked up with a wide grin as she was glopped onto Morgana's left arm, holding her hand tightly. Luna was glad Morgana was still making friends.

The little first year was obviously in hero-worship mode with the Empress of Lightning. Luna must have missed something. She couldn't help but wonder what Morgana had done. Then looking at the other little first years, she realised that while a few of them were obviously scared of Morgana, most were looking at her in awe and admiration, especially the girls. It must have been a novel experience for the pureblood girls to meet a powerful girl who took crap from no one.

The sorting was underway before Luna realised it and McGonagall was calling the first years forward. She watched as they dissolved away to their new homes and students at tables applauded where necessary when little Tabitha Lacy; the small first year Morgana had claimed, or who claimed her was called forward to be sorted. By the name she was certainly a muggle-born girl, which made what happened next all the more interesting.

The girl was practically carry-dragged to the front and Morgana annoyed McGonagall as she snatched the hat and plopped it on the girls head. Certainly a muggle-born. She was surprised. More so as the hat said that one word that caused the hall to pause and gasps to spread throughout.

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

Tabitha was frightened and embarrassed as she pulled the hat off her head, but left the hat behind as she was encouraged by a pissed off looking empress to take her seat. Morgana was glaring, even at teachers for daring to act like that. It was racist. It showed they didn't think muggle-born children could have ambition or be cunning.

_Losers!_

Soon it was Morgana's turn.

"Potter, Morgana-," McGonagall read off a huge scroll of names before she paused, looking up at Morgana, as she looked so cold. Luna couldn't help but gulp, but it had been done. The whole school was quiet looking at Morgana as if she was even more fascinating than just the disrespectful girl who did not wear her school robes.

"I mean. Morgana Evans!" the Deputy Headmistress corrected and Luna could see her scrubbing something out and writing on the scroll. She had obviously been on autopilot. She could see her annoyed frown as she looked up at Dumbledore. He was looking down, amused with the 'slip' as he obviously messed with her scroll.

Morgana rolled her eyes as she stood, pulling on the hat. She must have been speaking to it for a moment when she adjusted it so she could see.

_"Gryffindor!"_ the hat roared out. Luna was surprised by this. If anything, she would have considered her a Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Did the Headmaster use some spells on the hat? She wouldn't have put anything passed that crazy old man.

However, a moment after the Gryffindor table applauded in glee at having the famous Girl-Who-Lived at their table they shut up. Even Ginevra had looked as if she was surprised by the house choice. But she had known her longest so knew without a doubt that Morgana would have liked Gryffindor House.

_"Hufflepuff!"_

The hall had gone even quieter than when the idiots realised that the Girl-Who-Lived had been found and invited to Hogwarts.

_"Ravenclaw!"_

It was quite awing that Morgana was planning the improbable. To prove to the masses of idiots that one person can amass all of the house traits in spades, and then some more. That the houses were just a symbol of idiocy and competition that she could crush with ease.

_"Slytherin!"_

Luna could almost laugh as she heard gasps of horror coming from the Gryffindor table. That made her smile though. It was likely the Gryffindors that were like Ginevra's brother, Ron. Black and white. Nothing else. No other colours. No other possibilities.

Wondering what the black and white brigade would think of a girl in Gryffindor and Slytherin should have been amusing, but it hurt her head thinking about it more than anything had.

"_I heard she has freaky powers!"_

The rumours started flying as people spoke up, whispering over the quiet as Morgana pulled off the hat, grinning as if her job was well done. It was. Luna supposed that her job was more than well done. Defying moronic views and stereotypes in the wizarding world deserved a sainthood.

"_I hear she controls lightning!"_

"_Someone said she's going evil!"_

"_Well she did manage to trick the hat into letting her join all four houses!"_

"_I heard she sucked the life out of a dementor, murdering it!"_

"_Why would the Girl-Who-Lived be in Slytherin?! Even if she is in the other houses too?! I thought a muggle-born going to Slytherin was wrong! This is stupid! She should just be in Gryffindor!"_

"_She's dangerous!"_

"_I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her!"_

Luna tuned out the idiots, smirking as she looked to Dumbledore. He was pale and it was obvious that he was in shock. It amused her, and by the look of Morgana, it amused her even more. Luna thought it was a long while since someone was duel sorted. Even then. Luna didn't think anyone had ever been in all of the houses.

Morgana placed the hat down and Luna wasn't paying attention to where she would sit so she was surprised that Morgana took the empty seat next to her. Morgana smiled and took Luna's hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. Luna held her hand in return, ignoring the other girls opposite as they glared at her while the sorting continued.

"Why would you sit next to her, Potter?!" Cassandra demanded as soon as the feast appeared on the tables and everyone started talking about what happened during the sorting.

"Evans," she corrected with a 'sweet' smile. "You must be Cassy! My Luna told me all about this hot bitch who has no manners or respect!" she said, amused as Cassandra's eyes widened and cheeks stained red. "Listen up bitch. Tonight I have my little Shortcake to protect from all of them racist fucks.

"So, I can't stay over and teach you and your little friends how to be good little girls," she said leaning over the table, eyes sparkling blue, which caused Cassandra to flinch. "But tomorrow evening. You'll all belong to me. So be nice to my adorable Luna and I might be nice in return. Otherwise. I will cause… well. I'll leave that to your imagination!"

She then turned to Luna from Cassandra and her friends, leaving them pale and fearful. "Sorry Luna sweetie. I would love to hang with you tonight and put your…" she trailed to a quick pause, eyes flickering to Cassandra, and that caused the beautiful yet mean girl to grimace.

"I'm afraid I have to teach the Slytherin morons their place," she continued, ignoring Cassandra, returning full attention to Luna. "I can't let my Shortcake deal with it alone. She's so small. It wouldn't feel right," she said, letting go of her hand and cuddling her for a few moments before pulling back.

"That's okay My Empress!" Luna quickly replied, smiling at her most favourite person with all the love and admiration she could. "I understand. They're foolish humans. They need to learn their place before they earn your wrath by hurting someone you care about."

"Hey, look at that grease ball loser!" she said gesturing to Snape. Luna could almost burst out laughing as he was ranting with rage at the old Headmaster while the Headmaster looked small and sick.

However, looking down the teachers, Professor Sinistra was looking over at us with a smirk, winking, amused with the whole thing? Luna could see that even Professor Rose looked their way. She looked livelier, and for once interested in things going on around her.

"Well anyway, babes. I have to go!" Morgana said, smiling. "This place is really dangerous. I had to kill a giant octopus I found attacking Shortcake and me in the lake. It was huge, but don't worry Luna. I fried it. It won't trouble anyone ever again."

Luna now realised what Hagrid was so animated about which was boring Professor Rose. The giant squid. She should have paid closer attention as Hagrid looked quite sad. He was probably all-buddy with that giant sea monster.

"Y-you killed the…?" Cassandra interrupted, paler than before as she looked at Morgana, gulping more. Luna could see it in her eyes. She finally saw the danger she was in, but Luna was certain that she would have forgotten soon, trying to convince herself, she was wrong.

_Idiot!_

Morgana shrugged as she stood, kissing Luna's cheek and walking away, to the Slytherin table. Luna blushed a little as Cassandra and her friends looked at her, but they were uncertain, even a little scared, and it made Luna's heart pound in her chest as she looked at her future with Cassandra.

However, a moment later, Luna diverted her attention away from them and to the Slytherin table where Tabitha was. Morgana sat next to the small first year girl. The small muggle born first year looked relieved, smiling up at her protector as some of the other Slytherins looked away, stopping the glare 'attack'.

The poor first year looked like a nervous wreck before. However, now Morgana served them both some food while ignoring the heated glares for a moment. At least, the other girls from their train compartment were with them for some civilised conversation.

Then after placing some chicken drumsticks on their plates the platter and rest of the chicken flew, smashing into the head of a particularly ugly Slytherin boy. He flew out of his chair with a cry of pain, landing on the floor unconscious with blood pooling from his broken nose.

"Too many morons in the world, Shortcake!" Morgana commented, and since everyone in the hall had quietened in shock, they could clearly hear every word. "Bastards like him should learn some manners!" she said not noticing the irony in lacking manners herself, not that Luna would ever complain. Her feralness was what added to her beautiful charm.

Morgana didn't even move as Luna watched as the greasy jerk, Snape had charged up from the teachers table and drew his wand in glee. Morgana hadn't even moved much as she turned and stabbed the man in his wand hand with a fork, making him drop his 'weapon'.

Snape cried out in pain, more so when Morgana twisted before she used another food platter and knocked him out with it, letting him drop to the floor unconscious.

She shrugged while grinning at Tabitha while she looked at her in awe. Finding a new fork, she continued with her dinner while the other teachers looked to be arguing over who was going to head over to reprimand the girl and give her detention while clearing away the downed teacher and student.

The hall was quiet as Professor Flitwick snuck close and Morgana let him take away Snape and the Slytherin boy while Professor Rose stood coldly behind her.

Morgana turned her head, eyes sparking with blue electricity. However, Professor Rose didn't mention anything. Her cool silver eyes scanned over the girl, apprising her, maybe even admiring her with a slight hunger in her cool eyes.

"Miss. Evans," she spoke coolly, using the name Morgana preferred so Luna took that as a good-ish sign that the Professor was showing some respect, and wasn't a minion of Dumbledore. "Twenty points from all four houses!" she said. That startled everyone as that didn't do anything to the point count as it kept everyone level at eighty points a house rather than the starting one-hundred.

"You shall also be serving a detention with me next Friday after classes," she continued coolly. "You are not to dawdle and get dinner. Do you understand?"

Morgana rose an eyebrow and Luna feared for the teachers continued life as a smirk aligned the girls' lips. "You best hope it isn't a waste of my time bitch or I'm going to fry you up and feed you to the next monster I meet!"

The woman didn't make comment for a moment before a small smirk lit her lips. "I can assure you. I do not like time wasting either, Miss. Evans," she said before her expression went blank again and she returned to the teachers table.

It was only a glare Professor Rose sent, but everyone got the message and everything returned to some normal.

Professor Rose was worse than Snape sometimes, except that she was actually fair with students, even though she was a Slytherin when she had been at school.

Slytherins hated her more than they hated any other teacher because of that. She wanted to become Head of Slytherin House. Luna had seen glimpses of what would happen. She would have sorted them out. Straightened the house out of its idiocy. She wouldn't allow them all of the bastardised leeway that Snape insisted giving them, and everything would neaten out and actually be pleasant after several years. Sure it would have taken time, but everything worthwhile took time.

Luna couldn't quite see what Professor Rose had in store for Morgana, but she was curious. The Professor was a very smart woman. She knew Morgana meant it when she threatened her. She may not cook her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't do something the same as she did to Snape, or maybe worse even.

Professor Rose had to be up to something. Luna would normally get a feel for it if someone was trying to cause someone close to her pain. She would have seen it if she meant harm. That left Luna more curious than ever. She had to figure this out, but it looked like she wouldn't figure it out until Morgana told them next week.

Dinner ended sooner than normal when Dumbledore stood to make announcements. He went on about the dementors guarding the school. He told them how dangerous they could be if given reason. However, Luna saw him looking to Morgana. She knew he knew that she was the most dangerous thing at the school.

After he had finish babbling everyone was dismissed. Luna would have liked to have talked with Ginevra as she saw her in the Gryffindor crowd, smirking at her.

_She waved bye and was soon out of sight._

Luna sighed as she slowly took the route back to her common room. They were told to give the first years a few minutes head start. So Luna ended up by herself as she headed up to her tower, in no real hurry when she was surprised to see to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sinistra blocking her progress towards her tower.

_The last was smiling at her._

"P-Professors?" Luna asked, curious.

"Miss. Lovegood," Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "We were wondering whether we could have a quick word," he suggested, gesturing behind him where a beet red Cassandra stood trying to hide as Luna realised she had 'grassed' and didn't like that she had been dragged along as she was embarrassed and ashamed by her actions.

"Why, of course Professor Dumbledore!" Luna readily agreed as she put on her best innocent smile while hiding her truest thoughts.

"Miss. Kayden says that your friend Morgana Potter threatened her," he said, smiling with twinkle mind rape eyes.

Luna shook her head. "Morgana Evans," she corrected on behalf of her Lady, "and no… not really. Morgana is my very good friend. She was just looking out for me. Cassandra has been picking on me, stealing my stuff and hiding it to make fun of me because I'm smarter than her. She was jealous. Morgana was just sticking up for me."

"I see-," he replied, uncertain.

"So do I!" Flitwick turned to Cassandra with a frown while she paled further. "I do not like bullying, Miss. Kayden. It is never nice, no matter who you are! I commend Miss. Evans for sticking up for her friend. Friendships must be cherished. Ten points from Ravenclaw! Unless perhaps it has been a misunderstanding?" he said but she just looked away more ashamed than ever as she realised that she had been a bitch to Luna while Luna didn't ever deserve that, but-.

"Then I guess everything has been sorted out!" Dumbledore said with a brighter smile. "Professor Sinistra wanted to talk to you Miss. Lovegood, so we'll leave her to walk with you to your dorm," he said turning to Cassandra. "You can hurry on ahead, understand?"

"Y-yes Professor!" she stuttered out, hurrying ahead while the other three teachers left Luna and Sinistra behind to walk by themselves.

"Now Luna," Sinistra said, smirking. "I'm curious about our Mistress Morgana. Why don't you enlighten me about that beautiful creature, just a little!" she begged in eagerness.

Well, Luna was not expecting that, but it could do well to have a teacher bowing before her-their Empress of Lightning.

_**to be continued… **_


	9. Welcome to Shortcake City

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or inFAMOUS!_

**Electric Revolution**

**Chapter 9**

**Welcome to Shortcake City**

Morgana found herself frowning in annoyance as she looked at the tiny and flimsy boats Lard-ass wants the new first years; herself included with the midgets to ride in, over the deep dark lake to school. They did not look very safe even though Lard-ass said they were. His lard ass was actually sitting in one. How the fuck was it still floating? Morgana would have expected it to sink with just a look from him.

She would have had her reservations as she cautiously stepped into one, and taking a seat while lounging back. It felt more secure than it looked. It was probably something to do with magic. She took note that she was waiting that most of the boats had been full while little first years waited for her to reluctantly get in her own tiny boat. However, she was not the only one waiting while dubious about her safety. There was one abnormally tiny girl with wild black hair framing her pretty little face still on the bank looking as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

The tiny girl was standing by Morgana's boat and she saw her problem. Morgana's boat was the only one left with any space. Maybe she was nervous because of Morgana. She could not help but sight as she opened her legs and pat the spot between her legs for her to sit.

"Hey, Shortcake!" Morgana yelled in annoyance. She startled and looked at her in surprise, her soft hazel eyes almost tearing as she saw where Morgana was gesturing for her to sit. It was not as if Morgana wanted to sit up any differently; lounging was quite the hobby of hers when given the opportunity.

"If I have to ride in this thing then so do you," Morgana commanded, frustrated. "Hurry up or I'll have to drag your tiny little tosh in here with me. Now get in Shortcake. I'm a little hungry, and waiting for you is boring."

Morgana watched the girl as she took a few terrified breaths before stepping into her boat and sitting down between her legs. "I-I don't like boats," she whimpered as Morgana pulled her to lean comfortably against her chest so she could see over her.

The boats started moving across the water of their own accord once she settled and relaxed a little, as she realised the boats were not going to sink. They headed towards the deep silhouette of the castle. Morgana did not think too much of it, but she supposed as creepy castles went it was cool.

"Don't be such a cry-baby Shortcake," Morgana told the small first year, laughing while she glare-pouted with her little arms folded, but at least she felt comfortable enough to lean back on Morgana to get comfortable.

"My name is Tabitha!" she whinged, pouty.

"And you can call me Morgana, or… I suppose, Plasma," she replied in amusement and noticed, looking over her shoulder that she was going to ask her something. Tabitha jumped as Morgana lit sparks between her fingers in front of her face. "That's why my sweet little Shortcake."

Tabitha stuck out her tongue in a cute childish manner, turning her head to Morgana so she could see the adorable action. Morgana could not help but laugh because she could see Tabitha was-awed by her little demonstration anyway.

"So what house are you in?" Tabitha asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know yet Shortcake," she replied, amused. "I'll be a first year until Christmas when I'll be fast tracked to second year… the idiots only just found me… what house do you think you'll be in?" she asked her to keep up the conversation.

"Oh. I don't know," she answered with a sweet pout as she was getting snuggly in Morgana's arms. "I hope Gryffindor though because the lady who showed me around to get my stuff for Hogwarts said that muggle-borns are best suited for Gryffindor. She said I should pray I'm not a Slytherin because they are evil and hate… mudbloods."

Morgana frowned, annoyed, and even disgusted, as she knew that was far from the truth about all of them at least, and rolled her eyes; not that she could not agree somewhere along the road. Having Slytherin friends, she knew that some of them were evil, but not all of them. Well evil-ish would be a better way to describe them. They were mostly following their idiotic parents' example, and never getting a clue for themselves.

"Listen and Listen good Shortcake," Morgana said seriously a moment later. She nodded her head quickly as she turned in her arms, looking at her in rapt attention, as she was her senior and she wanted to learn everything she could, even if Morgana was a little rude, she was nice too. "Don't listen to any of those asses because they're lying just because they want you to hate Slytherin.

"They're just kids like you and me. If they are bad, it is because their parents have taught them that bull shit. Then people like this woman 'teaching' nice people like you to hate them. This gives them no choice but to follow in their parents footsteps and be bad or dark, or whatever.

"Even then, there are Slytherins that pretend to be 'bad' so that the ones who really are bad do not try to hurt them. You be who you are Shortcake, and do not worry. Not one bit. If you are in Slytherin and some bad jerks try to hurt you, I will break them in two.

"The world needs visionaries. Brave people able to break the mould," she said, stroking her sweet little cheek between her fingers. She quivered with the contact, looking into Morgana's eyes. "Don't you worry, now Shortcake? Not when you have me to protect you. I have a cunning plan. I will be able to go anywhere you can.

"You'll be a brave girl for me won't you?" Morgana asked her, and she gulped, captured by Morgana's emerald green eyes, lost. "You'll go into Slytherin won't you?" she asked her and she nodded her head readily. "Yes… ambition, huh?" she asked her cheekily, and she blushed sheepishly. "A muggle-born in Slytherin. It would be the ultimate bitch-slap to all of those purest filth."

"Y-yes," she agreed, cheeks aflame nodding her head readily.

Morgana was contemplating kissing her cheek for a moment as she had gained her little heart. Tabitha was likely scared and uncertain before meeting Morgana and she took her into her care without a second thought. Morgana knew what it was like to be scared, she wanted to help Tabitha whereas no one had been able to help her – well maybe, except the woman, the woman who gave her power no matter that it was accidental.

However, it was a brief moment later when something disturbed the water, startling them. Shortcake screeched in terror as a huge black tentacle broke the water's surface.

Tabitha was on Morgana's lap, curled up and shaking, hugging her tightly around the waist in a brief flash. Morgana was quick to move, holding the small girl she moved forward to her knees, holding her tightly. She focused her energy, reaching out with her right hand the Dark Lake was-lit with an electric field.

Tabitha looked round in awe as the monster octopus lurched out of the water in pain. First years screamed as it roared out in agony, pieces of it exploding before Morgana stopped and everything went quiet with the monster floating on top of the water, dead. It twitched with its death, and Morgana felt her little Shortcake relax in relief.

Morgana sighed herself, relief flooding her veins, as the monster was dead. She had not really thought that coming to Hogwarts would mean rescuing first years from monsters. She could see all the other first years staring at her. Some of them looked like Morgana was their newest hero while some looked like she was the villain.

"Dam, the school should be more careful," Morgana said to her adorable little sister, Tabitha. She was cute, and tangled in her school robe as she cuddled with her, in her arms. She was still shivering a little with fear. The poor thing being a muggle-born had never had to see such a horror before, but all was right as Morgana saw to getting rid of the beast for her.

Morgana let her eyes scan the other boats as first year started whispering to each other in excitement. Her eyes trailed over Lard-ass as he was staring off into space looking lost as if he tried to see the dead octopus as we passed and it was lost in the black void of night.

They carried on to the docks into the grotto of the lower castle. Morgana climbed out carrying Shortcake in her arms. She placed her on her small pink trainer covered feet, let her glomp her left arm, and hold her hand. The other first years climbed out with them, excited, nervous and other things in-between.

Morgana looked to Hagrid but he did not seem like he was getting up right away. There was only one door leading into the castle so Morgana led the first years up to it. She gave it a shove but it would not budge. She thought that explained Hagrid with his super strength. Though, for a guy with his strength he sure was a pansy.

Frowning Morgana lashed out with her right foot, kicking the door. It made a loud bang and cracked a little of the wood, but the wooden door was too solid for her to kick open like that. She would have to put more oomph into it.

However, a moment later a dark skinned young woman pulled the door open when Morgana had rose her leg higher, knee bent in for more force to give it another go, showing her her white panties. Morgana was surprised her that the woman's eyes lingered between her legs for a little longer than she would have expected. She liked that about her.

Morgana lowered her leg as the woman smiled at them, yes lingering a little longer on Morgana before she spoke. "Hello first years. Professor McGonagall will be with us shortly, but I offered to come and greet the new first years… this… what is wrong with Hagrid?" she began, but asked the last as she looked round to see him in his boat still, staring off into space.

"Miss. Morgana killed this giant octopus that attacked us!" Shortcake was eager to tell her. "She was all, sparks flying, and the octopus was dead. I don't know why Mr. Hagrid isn't working anymore."

"Hagrid!" Sinistra called out, startling him. He looked to her, confused. "Pull yourself together and get to the Great Hall. The sorting will start soon," she said before turning back to the new students. "Okay. I'm Professor Aurora Sinistra, and I teach astronomy," she introduced herself. "Come along now," she said, stroking back her long, smooth, dark hair, smiling at Morgana before leading them into the castle.

Morgana could not help but admire the curves on the teacher. Her dress curved around her beautiful figure, and great rear. She could tell when someone was coming on to her, but a teacher – now that was something new.

_Cool._

Sinistra led them to an antechamber, smiling at Morgana with sparkling dark eyes, and leaving them alone for a while. Soon the deputy headmistress came in from wherever she had been, to collect them, carrying a ratty old hat and a small three-legged stool.

Tabitha was glaring cutely at Morgana as they entered the Great Hall. Morgana rose an eyebrow in question, half-glaring, and half-smiling. Tabitha could not hold her cheeks together as they puffed out with silent giggles. Her hand tightening in Morgana's and she squashed herself into her arm with a content sigh.

They were lining up at the front of the hall where McGonagall left the small three-legged stool with the hat on top of it, and stood to face us as she pulled a huge scroll from inside her robes.

The hat sang a song, but it could not hold a tune at all, and Morgana was glad when it had finished and the first years were called forth to be sorted. Staring at the weird selection of teachers was boring as she rolled her eyes, Morgana felt as if it was like something from a bad fantasy TV show.

Three of them had tried using some kind of mind reading on her from what Morgana could tell from that feeling on or in her head. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He stopped as soon as he realised he was not getting anywhere, and that she could feel the intrusion. His 'attack' was light and did not bother her all that much.

However, the grease ball at the table. His attack was like a battering ram. It smashed against Morgana's brain, trying to tear away her thoughts, and her memories, but he did not get in and gave up as her eyes started sparking and the headmaster gave the man a warning look. She knew it must have been some kind of polarised magnetic ability that foiled them, as that had all kind of effectiveness on everything from the muscles to electronic, so why not the brain too, in a positive way.

Then there was a blonde woman. Her 'probe' was light and gentle. It was obvious that she was not trying to enter Morgana's head. She was different. No. she was trying to get a sense of who she was. However, she let up after a few moments with a slight quirk of her lips as she realised she was getting nowhere and that seemed to amuse and please her.

Morgana guessed it paid off more than just helping with her powers to learn meditation techniques so that she was the only person allowed in her own head.

"Lacy, Tabitha!" McGonagall finally called after the silly song, and others had finished their sorting. Morgana looked away from the three teachers. She could deal with Dumbledore. He was smart enough to be subtle, but the grease ball. She wanted to pound him into the ground. The woman? She wasn't even trying to get into her head, so she would let that go completely, plus if she smiled and let her hair down, wore some hot, and tight muggle clothes she would be smoking hot… more smoking hot.

Morgana smiled at Shortcake as she was suddenly terrified, paling. She felt sorry for her as she guided her up front; prying her off her arm, she sat her down on the stool and popped the hat onto her head, ignoring McGonagall, as she looked annoyed that Morgana was interfering with her job of doing that as she had to with a couple other first years so far.

The hall went deathly quiet as the hat called out her house moments later. Morgana could not help but grin proudly at her little Shortcake as she nervously pulled off the hat, looking at Morgana for reassurance. She gave her a nod and a smile, gesturing for her to go and sit at her table. Tabitha quickly hurried off, and when Morgana give her a look, Tracey was eager to get Tabitha to sit with her, leaving a space between Tabitha and Daphne, expecting Morgana to soon join them as they knew that only she could protect the shortcake.

The hall whispered a little about the muggle-born Slytherin. It was as if they could not believe a muggle-born could have ambition or cunning. Morgana had an amusing plan forming in her head that would give her the upper hand over anyone else at Hogwarts. She found it difficult not to spread an evil grin across her lips.

"Potter, Morgana-!" McGonagall read off the huge scroll she had on autopilot. She paused. Looking up at Morgana, she gave her her coldest look. The hall had gone quieter than when Morgana's muggle-born had-been sorted into Slytherin.

However, McGonagall was quick to correct the error, scrubbing it out on the scroll and correcting it while glaring up at Dumbledore. Morgana looked up at him sitting on his throne looking like the smug bastard he was.

"I mean Morgana Evans!" the deputy headmistress called out but the damage was-done. Morgana was annoyed but she stepped up and placed the hat on her head. She did not feel like trying her luck sitting on the stool. That would be humiliating if it broke.

"Hmm…"

It was a soft mumble in her ear. She could almost not hear it. It was the hat. It made her smile. It must not be able to get into her mind. That was interesting. That was useful to know. It would help her keep her secrets from it since Dumbledore could not enter directly either.

"All of them," Morgana mumbled out under her breath, but she got the impression the hat heard her.

Morgana waited a moment. "Ambitious thing aren't you," the hat replied. "Power. You have it so far beyond a mere mage. Change the world. Girl of Lightning! Save it from itself!"

The hat paused and she lifted it off her eyes to see the reactions when it suddenly called out.

"_Gryffindor!"_

The hall seemed to stop holding its collective breath for a moment as the Gryffindors started cheering out in glee. Morgana looked over and winked at Tabitha, as she looked at her, horrified, but her horror only lasted a few moments.

Even Ginny was surprised. She believed Morgana would be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. This was going to be amusing. She let her eyes reach the teachers, scanning the two hot women, the pale one looked as if she hated how boring the world was, while Morgana believed, Sinistra knew something different was going to happen.

Then it did.

"_Hufflepuff!"_

The applause cut off like a knife. The look on faces was the most amusing in a long while. Dumbledore looked as if he was not sure what was going on, and Sinistra grinned at Morgana while the other young teacher was then showing interest.

However, the fun was not over with just two schoolhouses. Morgana was much too fun to have just two, and the hat was finally enjoying itself as it met someone interesting after so many mundane and boring children.

"_Ravenclaw!"_

The hall somehow managed to get quieter. At least Morgana's sisters were finding the whole thing amusing with a few other people around the hall, rather than gawking like fish.

Then it came the gasps of shock and horror.

"_Slytherin!"_

Morgana pulled the hat off as she heard some whispers.

"_I heard she has freaky powers!"_

"_I hear she controls lightning!"_

"_Someone said she's going evil!"_

"_Well she did manage to trick the hat into letting her join all four houses!"_

"_I heard she sucked the life out of a dementor, murdering it!"_

"_Why would the Girl-Who-Lived be in Slytherin?! Even if she is in the other houses too?! I thought a muggle-born going to Slytherin was wrong! This is stupid! She should just be in Gryffindor!"_

"_She's dangerous!"_

"_I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her!"_

Morgana looked to the teachers table. Dumbledore looked sick. She shrugged as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Luna as she smiled at her. She took her hand under the table, squeezing it in reassurance as the rest of the sorting continued and finished and they waited before they could talk.

"Why would you sit next to her, Potter?!"

Morgana was startled as she looked at the brunette girl. She was pretty. With cool grey eyes, but she seemed to be a bitch with a secret self-hatred problem. It was just obvious that the girl was not a fan of herself with the way her eyes were cool and uncaring. She likely felt different to her spoken thoughts as lots of people tended to hide their true thoughts behind bitchiness.

"Evans!" Morgana corrected automatically with a 'sweet' smile as the hall started talking about the craziness going on. She was not too surprised that Dumbledore did not let any grease ball, much alone himself bitch at her house choice. "You must be Cassy! My Luna told me all about this hot bitch who has no manners or respect!" she said, amused as Cassandra's eyes widened, her cheeks blushing at the compliment as her eyes briefly flickered to Luna.

Morgana did not think Luna noticed that bit, but it was a revelation. Morgana was not going to say anything quite yet because it would be fun teaching this girl and her two friends how to treat her Luna with love and respect.

"Listen up bitch," she continued in her best 'sweet' yet highly dangerous voice. "Tonight I have my little Shortcake to protect from all of them racist fucks. So I can't stay over and teach you and your little friends how to be good little girls-," she paused here to lean over the table, eying them across the food, "but tomorrow evening," she continued on, smirking. "You'll all belong to me. So be nice to my adorable Luna and I might be nice in return. Otherwise…" she let her eyes spark and they took that as a threat, gulping. "I will cause… well. I'll leave that to your imagination!"

Morgana turned from Cassandra and her blonde and brown haired friends, dismissing them, and leaving them pale and fearful. "Sorry Luna sweetie. I would love to hang with you and your… tonight …," she said, trailing off with her eyes flickering to Cassandra to see the grimace. "However, I'm afraid I have to teach the Slytherin morons their place," she said, turning back to Luna. "I can't let my Shortcake deal with it alone. She was so small. It wouldn't feel right," she finished, letting go of her hand and giving her a quick cuddle before pulling back with a smile.

"That's okay My Empress!" she quickly replied, smiling at Morgana in love and admiration. "I understand. They were foolish humans. They need to learn their place before they earn your wrath by hurting someone you care about."

Morgana smiled when she noticed something amusing happening at the teachers table. She had already been told about the most useless teacher of the school. Severus Snape. The Potion 'teacher'. The bastard who had never heard of subtlety when he abuses his position to torment students, but then Dumbledore did not care and the other teachers followed Lore of Dumbledore.

"Hey look at that grease ball loser," she chose to point out while snickering. Luna looked. Her cheeks puffed out with suppressed laughter. The headmaster looked sick as he tried to brush the man away as he got a rage-full earful by the man, pointing to Shortcake and Morgana in turn.

_Racist filth!_

"Well, anyway babes. I have to go!" Morgana said, smiling. "This place is really dangerous. I had to kill a giant octopus I found attacking Shortcake and me in the lake. It was huge, but do not worry Luna. I fried it. It won't trouble anyone ever again."

"Y-you killed the…?" Cassandra interrupted, paler than before as she looked at Morgana in horror.

She shrugged as she stood and kissed Luna's cheek before heading away to the Slytherin table. She took the space between Tabitha and Daphne with a smile as she started loading up food on hers, and Shortcakes plates, and some juice for the both of them.

There were still many idiots glaring at Tabitha, and now Morgana so she did the only thing that made sense. She picked up a large platter of chicken drumsticks, picking out the biggest and ugliest glarer and threw it like a Frisbee. It whacked him in the head with a yell of pain he was-thrown out of his seat and to the floor, out cold.

Tabitha looked more at ease, as other rude jerks quickly looked away, grimacing. Morgana wondered whether they were reminded of the woman, she was named after and how awesome she was.

The hall had gotten quiet as they looked to her in awe and horror. They had heard all of the rumours about Morgana and still they were surprised when some of them rumours were true.

_I am dangerous!_

"Too many morons in the world, Shortcake," Morgana commented, off-hand. Her Slytherin-girls' cheeks bulged as she tried not to laugh. "Bastards like him should learn some manners!"

_Yes. I did see the irony, as I did not practice what I preach. That was a part of my awesomeness._

It was just a few moments later when Morgana sensed him before he got close, but the moment he was in range, she grabbed her fork, span and stabbed Severus Snape in his wand hand, causing him to drop his wand. He cried out in pain before she grabbed another platter and buckled it on his head, knocking him out.

Morgana shrugged as she grinned at Tabitha, grabbing a new fork. Tabitha looked at Morgana in awe as she started eating her dinner. She copied suit a moment later, and Morgana let the tiny teacher take Snape and the Slytherin boy away when she turned to see the good-looking young woman in black robes with white-blonde hair in a plat pulled up around her head behind her, but she wasn't being threatening.

"Miss. Evans," she said with her deep blue eyes staring into Morgana's emerald green. At least she showed her some respect by not calling her, 'Potter'. "Twenty points from all four houses," she said, surprising everyone, as that did not do anything to house tallies. If it was that Snape jerk. He would have likely took from the other three only, even in front of other teachers, and most of them would have let him.

"You shall be serving detention with me next Friday after classes," she continued coolly. "You are not to dawdle and get dinner. Do you understand?"

Morgana rose an eyebrow as she thought about it. She did not mind. Maybe she could flirt some obedience into her. "You best hope it isn't a waste of my time bitch or I'm going to fry you up and feed you to the next monster I meet!" Morgana would not actually kill her, but she could threaten, and hurt her in other ways.

The woman did not make comment for a moment before a small smirk lit her lips. "I can assure you. I do not like time wasting either, Miss. Evans," she said before her expression went blank again and she returned to the teachers table.

_I could get to like her._

After the feast Dumbledore made what Morgana guessed was his normal start of year speech (modified slightly), about the dangers inside the castle (he looked at Morgana here and she smirked), and the dangers outside the castle, which were soul sucking monsters any competent headmaster or government would never allow near a school no matter what the circumstances'. It just went to show the level of non-common-sense the magical world had, or at least magical UK.

Therefore, after the old bastard bored them to near death with his babble they were dismissed and Morgana followed the nervous Slytherin prefects with her Shortcake, as they called for first years to follow them.

Morgana smiled a little, as the rest of the house (minus Felicity, Tracy, and Daphne) appeared to flee as fast as they could, which was disappointingly slow. She had almost forgotten that Hogwarts did not have PE so they were bound to be unfit with the laziness magic would create. She would be sure to get some equipment from somewhere so that she could make sure her girls toned up their supple young bodies so that they could kick butt. She was sure that magic got stronger, or easier to control the stronger the body if it was anything like her lightning based powers, and she wanted and needed strong Wiccan to stand by her side.

They were led into the dungeons (Shortcake was now hanging onto Morgana's right arm), and up to a blank looking wall before the prefects said the password and it opened up for them to enter into a warm green and black common room.

Morgana was not really paying attention as the prefects went on about some crap as her attention was-drawn to the three huge boys sneaking up on her.

She moved fast prying Shortcake off. She pushed her into Daphne before spinning around and catching one boy with a left boot to the nuts. His watering eyes widened as he bent over squealing as a huge crack reverberated throughout the common room. Morgana smirked smugly and hopped up with her right foot taking his face with a roundhouse knocking him out with blood spilling to the floor. That did not make her other attackers elude confidence, but rather doubt and concern.

Morgana did not stop to admire her handiwork as her left fist sparked with blue and crashed into another guys face. She could hear the bone crack as he cried out dropping to his knees holding his face as blood pooled out from between his fingers and he was balling. She knocked him flying and out cold with thunder shockwave as she kicked him into the far wall, cracking brick, he slid down and he would be feeling that for months.

She grinned viciously as she jumped up with static thrusters in her palms with tongues of blue electricity rolling around her powerful body, lighting her as the rest of the common room could only marvel in fascination or terror at the goddess before them.

Morgana was more dangerous than any of the rumours eluded too, and many of them made notes to either stay clear of her, stay on her good side, or find some way to side with her even if that was against their parents and the Dark Lord. After all, they had strong self-preservation instincts drilled into them by their families and they did not want Morgana killing them.

Other Slytherins would keep out of her way and bide their time before choosing sides if the Dark Lord would ever return to see what they could get. Then there were those who were so stupid, or with such giant egos that they would piss the goddess off again very soon no doubt. Or some would try their luck, just to see, just in case, but they would likely see sense whereas others wouldn't and make a choice based on that observation, if they survived the encounter, but she didn't seem like she was going to needlessly kill, just like that, yet at least as she had to deal with Dumbledore.

Morgana was levitating above them all as she sensed more boys coming to attack from behind. She did one backflip to increase her height as she glowed, flipping round her boots touched the ceiling with masses of building electricity spiralling over her body as she shot down, bending her knees she pushed off from the ceiling, and boom the whole room shook.

Where she landed the ground beneath her hands and feet caved slightly, shattering as thunder boomed and a blue shockwave spread out around her catching all of her aggressors and throwing them back to the ground. She made sure that all that happened to anyone else was the numbing of her after shock as tables exploded to splinters.

The boys were crying in pain as Morgana stood from her crouch, sparking along her perfect skin with emerald eyes glowing with blue light she was a menacing sight. The other boys had been knocked-out from what she could tell as her eyes scanned around the room and any boy or girl for that matter who had previously thought about challenging her placed their wands away taking steps back and dropping to their knees with their heads lowered in submission.

"Try that shit again!" she whisper deathly quiet, but they could all hear her, and the Slytherins on their hands and knees were quivering. "Or you come near my Shortcake or any of my girls with bad intentions again! I'll burn your flesh off before leaving you to die in a pit of salt."

Morgana was pleased with all of the flinches, and glad they understood how painful their deaths would actually be. "But keep this new act up, and maybe we can work together, for something… more interesting," she said before she walked passed her fallen and knelling foes, "come along Shortcake," she said as she allowed her eyes to soften, and the glow faded away while the sparks stopped as she reach out her left hand. She was quick to except as she looked at Morgana in admiration.

Morgana had half expected to have scared the poor girl with her display of power, but Slytherin house had become rotten somewhere, likely stemming from people like Voldemort and Dumbledore, a combination of 'good intentions' gone awry, and the hate and vengeance of the dark and betrayed. It seemed TV-ish style prison-house-rules applied to the house. Now Morgana was the biggest bad Slytherin house had ever known, and she would keep it that way.

Morgana was quick to gesture for her fellow first year girls to go upstairs first before following up behind them. They were eager to leave with her after what they saw. It was odd, but most of them were raised in traditional ways so they must have realised that to be offered protection from the powerful girl was something to quickly accept and relish in that kind of freedom from following one of the many other groups within the school.

Following a girl was a bonus to many them as that was an unlikely thing as the magical world didn't have that much, if any respect for girls these days, going backwards from how the muggles had equal rights amendments and laws that they never used to. Now, men like Dumbledore tried stripping such rights from witches to keep the control he had stolen over people who could have stood up against him, being more 'Slytherin' than anyone. But as with all things-that could change, and Dumbledore could always meet his match-no-superior eventually, and that match-that-superior was going to be their new queen. The clever little first years, or more knowledgeable from their family teachings (half of them at least) weren't the only girls, and even boys who saw that Morgana could become queen of the magical UK, and that with that, maybe they would have a prosperous future, no matter what her beliefs may be.

They could be freed from the mundane of good versus evil, dark and light, Dumbledore's Greater Good versus, the Dark Lords hatred of muggles and muggle-borns.

Morgana left the other Slytherins to the mess, not having a clue about their odd thoughts, as she had never given ruling anything like that much thought. She just did what she did to survive, and even to help people sometimes.

She mildly wonder what idiot would dare try and attack her the next day, it would be fun pounding them until they learnt their lesson, and if not, she would have to make them disappear. They would learn eventually.

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
